Ultimatum
by Lou999
Summary: Tout bascule pour Heero après une simple dispute avec Duo. Ce dernier disparait et on ne retrouve de lui que son ruban de cheveux, tâché de sang. Que s'estil passé ?
1. Bande annonce

Futur titre : Ultimatum

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Lou 999

Bande annonce :

Mais que se passe-t-il dans la maison des G-Boys ?

Les meubles et la vaisselle volent dans tous les sens !

Pourquoi tant de haine ?  
Il semblerait que se soit notre cher Heero qui, mut par une **colère dévastatrice**, lance tous ce qui lui passe sous la main contre les murs. Rien n'y résiste. Même son précieux ordinateur va finir par y passer à cette allure

Mais pourquoi une telle réaction ? Serait-se dû à la **disparition mystérieuse** d'un des leur, après leur dispute ? Personne n'arrive à calmer ce pauvre Heero, qui plonge indubitablement dans une **folie destructrice**. Si ça continu, il va devenir fou et il va falloir l'interner. Pourtant, l'arrivée inopinée d'une lettre, pour le moins étrange, va calmer radicalement le jeune homme.

**Mais que dit donc cette lettre pour le raisonner si vite ???**

Vous le saurez en lisant la fic !!!!! 

Lou : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ???

Duo : Bof...

Lou : En tout cas, j'chui contente de mon résumer !

Duo : Bof...

Lou : Bon, faites pas attention à lui. Dites, _« chibi eyes »_ vous pouvez m'envoyer plein de reviews... Juste pour savoir si elle vous plaît. Merci.

Ps : Pour mes autres fics, désoler du retard, mais je vais faire la suite... C'est promis. Mais vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer des reviews dessus.


	2. Disparut

Titre : Ultimatum

Série : Gundam Wing et medley d'autres mangas.

Couple : 1X2, 3X4 et 5

Chapitre : 1 sur je sais pas combien.

Auteur : Lou 999

Disclamer : Sont toujours pas à moi.... C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. On a le droit de rêver tout de même.

Résumer : Y'en a pas vu que c'est le premier chapitre !

Histoire : Ben , c'est à dire que... J'ai juste penser au premier chap... J'arrive pas encore à trouver une suite... Pour l'histoire, faut voir la bande annonce.

Remerciement : Ba, y'a plein de personne... Je pensai pas avoir autant de reviews pour la bande annonce. Merci à Yami-Rosel, Gayana (j'adore ton pseudo !) Nienna-lo, Nosure et Artémis (c'est bien ça ??? C'est le nom du chat blanc dans Sailor Moon !!!) Merci.

J'espère que ce chap tant attendu va vous satisfaire !

Chapitre premier : Disparut

L' effervescence qui régnait dans la grande maison Winner n'est pas de tout repos et surtout, n'était pas normal. Des hurlements inhumains de rage mêlés de colère fusaient de toutes les pièces de la demeure, souvent accompagnés par des bruits de choses brisées. De temps en temps, des plaintes de tristesse plus que de colère retentissaient. Puis les cris reprenaient de plus belle, faisant trembler l'habitation.

Quatre et Trowa allaient d'une pièce à l'autre, suivant Heero et essayant tant bien que mal de calmer la fureur grandissante de leur ami. Celui-ci ne se contrôlait plus, il allait d'une pièce à l'autre, arpentant chaque endroit en murmurant tantôt des choses incompréhensible, tantôt en criant à se briser la voix. Depuis plus de 4 heures, il tournait comme un lion en cage et tous ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin finissait indubitablement fracasser contre le mur. Trowa, surpris par la force du garçon, cherchait plus à mettre Quatre hors d'atteinte du fou qu'à apaiser Heero. Il savait pertinemment que même sans le vouloir, Heero pourrait largement s'en prendre au pauvre Quatre. Et vu la force qu'il déployait pour envoyer promener les meubles dans les murs, il n'aurait aucun mal à les mettre au tapis.

Pour le moment, il se contentait seulement d'expédier les meubles et la vaisselle, en tout genre, contre les murs pour libérer sa colère. Bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien dans la maison.

Heero secouait la tête dans tout les sens. Ses yeux rougis et gonflés laissaient continuellement s'échapper des larmes qui coulaient le long de sa peau brune striée de lignes roses, marques de ses récentes griffures.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Heero sembla se calmer d'un coup. A force de pleurer, ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Il tomba sur le sol, le regard vide et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Son corps agité de spasmes se contracta encore plus. Heero secoua la tête négativement, comme si il refusait quelque chose puis se prit la tête entre les mains et se replia sur lui même en hurlant le nom de son amant. On n'entendait maintenant plus que des sanglots. La colère et la haine laissèrent place au désespoir.

Jamais Trowa et Quatre n'avaient vu leur ami dans un tel état d'abandon. A ce moment, ce n'était plus le jeune homme froid et taciturne qu'ils connaissaient. La haine avait tirée les traits de son visage si doux autrefois et le désespoir avait creusé des cernes violettes sous ses yeux délavés. Non, Heero n'était plus le même. Si Duo avait été là, il aurait sûrement dit que Heero était un Berserker. Mais Duo n'était pas là. Pourtant, seul lui aurait pu arrêter Heero.

Tout avait commencer quelques jours plus tôt, alors que Heero et Duo se disputaient.

FLASH BACK

Heero s'était réfugier dans sa chambre histoire d'avoir un peu de calme. Il claqua la porte au nez de Duo et s'installa à son bureau pour y allumer son fidèle ordinateur portable. Mais Duo bien décidé entra en trombe dans la petite pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

Duo hurlant : Y'en a marre Heero. Tu ne fais jamais d'effort.

Heero froid et cassant : C'est que j'en ai pas envie, voilà tout.

Duo le voix tremblante : Tu n'est pas gentil Heero. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

Heero sec : Je ne suis pas ton chien Duo. Je n'ai pas à t'obéir.

Duo faiblement : Tu es un monstre Heero !

Duo tourna la tête pour cacher ses larmes et sortit précipitamment de la chambre. Il dévala les escalier et s'engouffra dehors, laissant Quatre interloqué.

Les heures passèrent et Duo ne revenait toujours pas. Lorsque la nuit pointa son nez, il n'était pas encore revenu. Au bout de deux jours, les quatre autres pilotes s'inquiétèrent, surtout Heero qui se faisait du mauvais sang. Ils décidèrent donc de partir à sa recherche. Mais malheureusement, ils ne le trouvèrent pas, il semblait avoir mystérieusement disparut. Déjà, à ce moment là, Heero paraissait abattu. Comme la nuit se faisait sentir, il fut décider de rentre. Mais sur le chemin du retour, alors que Trowa et Wufei discutaient, Heero s'arrêta brutalement. Les trois autres pilotes se stoppèrent net et jetèrent un coup d'œil dans la direction où Heero regardait fixement. A leur grande surprise, un ruban de soie noir était emmêlée. Heero se pencha et dénoua le nœud, libérant ainsi le ruban. Mais lorsqu'il prit le ruban dans sa main, quelque chose l'interloqua. Il baissa encore un peu les yeux et rencontra une petite tache noire. Du bout des doigts, il effleura la tache. Puis serra fortement le bout de soie dans sa main. C'était lui qui avait offert se ruban à Duo, pour son anniversaire. Il releva la tête vers ses amis et articula avec difficulté.

Heero blême : C'est du sang... Il y en à aussi sur le ruban...

Quatre : Non, c'est impossible... Duo...

Heero : C'est de ma faute... Tout est de ma faute.

Trowa : Du calme... Il peut s'être passé plein de chose.

Heero de plus en plus livide : Je... DUOoooooooooo.....

N'ayant pas plus d'informations, il fut conclu que Duo, attristé par la réaction de Heero se soit suicidé en sautant du pont. Il se serait noyé... Bien sûr Heero n'accepta pas ça. Il péta un câble, sombrant d'abord dans l'inconscient puis dans le mutisme pour finalement basculer dans la rage et la colère. Plus les heures passaient plus il devenait fou, glissant dans le côté obscure. Pourtant, personne ne lui faisait de reproche, tous étaient trop occupés à masquer leur douleur.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Maintenant que Heero était épuisé, Quatre pu s'en approcher sans risquer sa vie. Il s'assit à côté de Heero et le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour le rassurer. A ce contact, Heero sursauta mais ne broncha pas. Normalement, il ne se serait pas laisser faire aussi facilement, mais la il était bien de trop fatiguer, et puis la chaleur des bras de Quatre avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Il se blottit encore plus au creux des bras de son ami et enfouit son visage dans le T-Shirt bleu de Quatre en murmurant quelque chose. Il avait prononcé ces mots si faiblement que seul Quatre l'entendit.

Quatre attristé : Non, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Heero : Pourquoi... Pourquoi . Ce n'est pas juste... Tout cela est entièrement de ma faute.

Quatre : Non. Duo à fait son choix tout seul

A côté d'eux, Trowa se tenait debout, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Heero : Si, si seulement j'avais accepter...

Quatre : Ce qui est fait ne peut être défait Heero. C'est trop tard maintenant. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

Heero : Mais si je lui avait dis oui, il serait ici, avec nous.

Quatre : Avec de si, on pourrait refaire le monde Heero. Tu te fais du mal...

Trowa troublé : Ecoute Quatre, Heero. Il à raison. Je peux te dire une chose, les regrets sont là pour nous f aire réfléchir au moyen de les effacer... Si tu continu à te ruiner la santé, je crois que Duo ne serait pas content... Tu vas le rendre triste lui aussi... Je pense qu'il n'aimerait pas te voir ainsi...

Heero : Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans lui... C'est trop dur... Je l'aimais tellement.

Trowa : Duo voudrait que tu sois heureux, même sans lui... Tu dois le faire pour lui.

Quatre : Le destin à voulut que Duo disparaisse... Mais toute ta souffrance, toutes tes malédictions ne sauraient le ramener à la vie. Tu te dois, pour lui, d'être heureux d'être vivant.

Trowa : Tes mains connaissent dorénavant le poids de la mort d'un être cher, mais le poids de sa vie était infiniment supérieur c'est vrai... Et maintenant, tu dois le porter sur ton dos. Tu dois réapprendre à vivre avec cela. Tu dois aussi apprendre à te protéger et à protégé ceux qui t'entour si tu veux pouvoir survivre et défendre ce qui et important pour toi.

Quatre : Trowa...

Heero : Non, je sais qu'il a raison, mais sans Duo, je...

Heero sentit ses yeux le picoter. Il replongea la tête dans les bras de Quatre et recommença à pleurer. Quatre essayait d'apaiser les spasmes violent de son ami en lui parlant doucement. Mai rien ne semblait pouvoir calmer Heero. Et si il continuait comme ça, sa santé se dégraderait très vite. Il allait se laisser mourir à petit feu à cette allure. Et personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Le grincement caractéristique de la porte se fit entendre et Wufei entra. Les yeux rouge, le teint pale et les traits tirés, Wufei avait l'air d'un vieil homme. Il était si fatiguer que ses pauvres jambes avaient bien du mal à le porter. Il entra, le dos voûté dans la pièce et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Quatre et Heero mais resta muet. Maintenant, plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre. Il ressemblait à une coquille vide, errant dans la maison sans but précis. Un peu comme Heero. Il avait tout de même contacter des amis à lui pour faire des recherches. Wufei passa à côté de Trowa et s'écroula sur un cousin qui trônait par terre.

Trowa : Alors ?

Wufei lasse : Rien... Ils n'ont strictement rien trouvés. Pas le moindre indice. C'est comme ci le corps de Duo avait disparut.

Heero frissonna en entendant la phrase de Wufei. Il se crispa encore un peu plus.

Quatre : Wufei, tu n'as pas dormit depuis plus de 2 jours. Il faut te reposer.

Wufei : Je n'ai pas sommeil. Merci Winner, mais c'est de Heero que tu devrais prendre soin.

En disant cela, il posa un regard sur la masse difforme roulée en boule dans les bras de Quatre et poussa un soupir.

Trowa : Quatre à raison. Reposes-toi. Un seul malade ça suffit.

Wufei : Mouai... Tenez, en passant j'ai pris le courrier.

Wufei tendant mollement le paquet d'enveloppe à Trowa. Celui-ci se jeta littéralement sur le journal et l'éplucha dans tous les sens, cherchant quelque chose.

Wufei : Tu perds ton temps. J'ai déjà regardé. Il n'y a rien. Pas le moindre corps retrouvé ces jours-ci.

Heero se redressa un peu, quittant la douce protection des bras de Quatre. Il croisa une fraction de seconde le regard de Wufei. Mais alors qu'il allait parler, un petit cri de surprise l'arrêta. C'était Quatre. Il regardait fixement la pile de courrier que Wufei avait toujours en main.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Quatre ?

Quatre : Cette... Cette lettre...

Wufei baissa les yeux vers les lettres et sursauta. Quatre se rua sur lui et lui arracha l'une des enveloppe. Il la tendit à Heero, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

C'était une enveloppe rose, c'est vrai, mais tout à fait normale. De la taille réglementaire avec un petit timbre. Mais le destinataire n'était pas écrit à la main comme on le fait habituellement. Non, c'était des petits bouts de papiers. Chaque lettres avaient été parfaitement découper et coller sur l'enveloppe.

Les doigts tremblant, Heero ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe et sortit le papier à l'intérieur. Il lut rapidement le mot et poussant un cri rageur se releva. Il prit un profonde inspiration et relut le contenu à voix haute pour ces amis.

Heero d'une voix blanche :

_J'ai quelque chose au quel tu tiens beaucoup Yui_

_Je suis sûr que tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, ou plutôt de qui._

_Si tu veux le revoir vivant, réunit 1 million de francs._

_Je te donnerai d'autres informations en temps voulu._

_Tu as 1 semaine. Passé ce délais, je ne donne pas chère de sa peau._

_Et ne préviens les flics... Un accident est si vite arrivé._

_Ps : Je te joint un petit cadeau qui devrait te plaire !_

Heero baissa les yeux et plongea la main dans l'enveloppe. Il sentit sous ses doigts quelque chose de soyeux. Il sortit lentement le cadeau de l'enveloppe, c'était une très longue et fine mèche brune. Heero la porta à son nez et ferma les yeux. Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues.

Heero : Duo... Tu es en vie !

* * *

A suivre 

Lou : Tadam !!!! Je l'ai enfin finit... faut dire que j'ai eu des prob avec mon ordi. A croire qu'il aime pas cette fic !

Duo : Snif... J'apparaît même pas.

Lou : Ah ! Mais tu vois comme Heero tient à toi !

Duo : C'est vrai... Mais est-ce que je vais apparaître ?

Lou : Bien sur... Mais je te dis pas dans quel état !

Duo : Au fait, pourquoi m'avoir couper une mèche de mes cheveux ? Tu sais pourtant qui j'y tien bcp !

Lou : C'était ça ou 1 doigts. C'est qu'une mèche !

Heero : Tu crois vraiment que je serai comme ça si Duo disparaissait ?

Lou : Ba, j'espère

Duo : Tu serais triste Heero tout de même ?

Heero : mais la, tu casses mon image de Perfect Soldier sans cœur... Tu le sais ?

Lou : Oui...

Duo : Heero, tu serais triste ou pas ?

Heero : T'as qu'à disparaître, on verra.

Lou : Bon... On va les laisser seul... Euh, m'oubliez pas... Les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que ce chap vous à plu...

Lou 999


	3. GBoys et Athéna à la rescousse !

Titre : Ultimatum

Série : Gundam Wing et medley d'autres mangas.

Couple : 1X2, 3X4 et 5

Chapitre : 2 sur je sais pas combien.

Auteur : Lou 999

Disclamer : Pas de commentaire !

Résumer : Heero, après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps à cause de la soit disant mort de Duo, reçoit un lettre bien étrange. La jolie lettre rose au odeur de fleurs lui apporte un bien funeste message, qui pourtant à sa part de bonne nouvelle. Elle indique que Duo est bel et bien vivant, et qu'il se porte bien, cependant, il y a un petit problème… Le jeune pilote est… (mais non, pas amnésique), il est retenu prisonnier par un être vil et qui demande 1 million de francs pour le relâcher. Mais que cache ce kidnapping ?

Histoire : Commence tout de même à en avoir une. Amour, suspense, retournement de situation, il va s'en passer des choses. Bref. Heero redevenu normal se donne à fond pour retrouver son amant, mais pendant ce temps, le kidnappeur sans donne à cœur joie avec ce pauvre Duo. Au fait, je préviens, l'histoire ensuite va se compliquer un peu, dans les chaps suivant, alors si y'a un prob, dites-le. Oh, et je préviens. Heero va changer totalement, c'est plus simple pour l'histoire. Adieu tristesse et peine !

Remerciements : Tatatatatadam (roulements de tambours) Oyé Oyé ! Je tiens à vous remercier toutes les quatre. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Faut tout de même que je réagisse à vos observations. Alors, en premier, c'est pour Yuna. Je vois que tu perds pas le nord, la lettre rose de Réléna… Ben non, surprise, surprise, c'était un petit piège… Mais je te laisse découvrir de qui elle vient tout de même. Maintenant, passons à autre chose. Je dois dire, Yami-Rosel, que tu as parfaitement raison concernant la réaction de Heero, elle est un petit peu exagérée. Mais c'est mieux comme ça. Non pas que je veux que Heero soit triste, mais je voulais marquée le coup… Fin bon. Quand à toi, ma très chère, Chris, saches que je ne te crains nullement. Tu me connais ! Mais, je vous avoue qu'elle à vue mes brouillon… Si je ne lui avais pas montrer, elle m'aurait découpée en rondelle Au fait, t'as garder ma fic plus de 6 semaines et t'as rien corrigée! c'est quoi ça?. Et pour finir, merci à Artémis (tu sais que l'homologue d'Artémis c'est Diane ?). Merci beaucoup (je me répète)

Ps : Les phrases en italique sont celles de Athéna.

Et sorry pour les fautes!

Quatre : Ah ! Enfin la suite, je veux pas être méchant, mais il était temps !

Lou : Je te le fais pas dire. Mais j'ai pas eu une minute à moi. Avec Mibu en plus, et Sérénité - (y'a qu'une personne qui peut comprendre)

Duo : Tout de même, c'est long.

Lou : Ba… Comment dire, j'ai perdue mes brouillons… Du moins une partie.

Heero : Bon, je veux la suite. Mais ça veut dire quoi « le kidnappeur sans donne à cœur joie avec Duo » ?

Lou : Heu… Rien, tu verras.

Heero sortant son gun : Fais gaffe Lou, si il arrive quelque chose à Duo, je peux être très violent ! C'est toi même qui l'a écrit !

Lou : Kuf kuf… Pas la peine de me le dire sur ce ton là !

Trowa calmant Heero : Attends Heero, lis la suite avant de la tuer…

Lou : T'as raison Trowa. Allez, envoi Wufei ! Sorry pour le big retard. J'espère que ce chap vous plaira mais je vous prévient, ca va peut être être diff à comprendre. L'histoire part un peu en sucette ! Et puis, les date et age sont inventé. J'ai pas les livres sous la mains. Quant à heero, il change totalement de comportement. Je me suis pas prit la tête avec lui. C'est bizzare mais bon.

Chapitre 2 : G-Boys et Athéna à la rescousse !

Heero se tenait debout, toujours immobile. Depuis qu'il avait lut cette fameuse lettre rose et trouvé mèche brune, il semblait perdu dans un monde parallèle. Mais, si rien d'extérieur n'avait réellement changé, quelque chose à l'intérieur de Heero était de nouveau en fonction. Une flamme enflamma soudainement ses yeux cobalts et le pilote 01 sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Quatre, Trowa et Wufei hésitaient presque à respirer, de peur de la réaction de Heero, mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers eux, les trois pilotes comprirent que Heero était bel et bien revenu. Le Heero qu'ils connaissaient, taciturne, froid et stratège, sauf avec Duo. En moins de trente secondes, Heero avait réussi à rengainé sa peine. Il ne subsistait plus rien du jeune homme faible qui pleurait dans les bras de Quatre.

Heero entreprit de se calmer, en respirant d'une certaine façon. Son cœur arrêta sa galopade sauvage et reprit un rythme ordinaire, les traits de son visage se détendirent quelque peu. Le jeune homme resta ainsi presque une dizaine de minutes puis i se tourna vers les autres et leur jeta un regard parfaitement normal. Cependant, quelque chose d'étrange alimentait ses pupilles délavées. Soudain, il serra les poingsécrasant la lettre, et laissa enfin sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Heero contenant sa colère : Ainsi, on à kidnappé. Qui que se soit, il va le regretter ! Je le jure, il va s'en mordre les doigts.

Heero passa un regard circulaire sur le salon et, voyant le carnage qu'il avait fait, s'excusa au près de ses amis fatigués. Quatre eu le force de lui faire un merveilleux sourire, et Wufei poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le chef était de retour.

Heero : Je suis vraiment désoler pour tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Quatre : Ne t'inquiètes pas Heero, ce ne sont que des meubles. Heureusement personne n'a été blessé.

Trowa : En tout cas, tu nous a fiché une sacrée trouille. Faut vraiment pas t'énerver.

Wufei : Je sais pas d'où tu sors une telle force, mais faut l'avouer t'es dangereux dans un état comme ça.

Heero : J'ai toujours été comme ça. Une force herculéenne. Mais seulement dans les moment désastreux. Bon, quel jour sommes nous ?

Trowa : Mardi 11 septembre. Et il est 10 h 00.

Heero : Combien de temps ai-je erré dans cet état ?

Quatre : Deux jours. Les premiers temps, tu semblais dormir tout le temps, les yeux dans le vague.

Heero : Depuis combien de temps Duo à disparut ?

Quatre : Quatre jours environs.

Heero : IL est plus que temps de se remuer. Vous auriez dut me frapper pour me éveiller.

Wufei : Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai essayé ! Tu n'as absolument pas réagit !

Heero surpris : Quoi ? A ce point là ? Faut que je me soigne. Mais crois moi, tu vas me le payé. Bon on à 7 jours pour trouver la trace de Duo.

Trowa : Je le reconnais bien là.

Wufei : Tu es sérieux ? C'est incroyable comme tu peux changer de comportement.

Quatre : C'est clair ! Changement radical ! j'ai jamais vu ça.

Heero : C'est l'entraînement et …

Trowa : … Et le fait que Duo soit en vie.

Heero : Oui.

Wufei : T'es mignon mon grand, mais par où on commence ?

Quatre : Vous croyez que c'est un coup de Réléna ? Je sais qu'elle est jalouse et possessive, mais là, tout de même.

Trowa : Non, c'est pas elle. La lettre rose, c'est pour nous envoyer sur une mauvaise piste. Elle n'est pas assez intelligent pour avoir montée ce plan.

Wufei : Mais qui alors. Je ne vois que OZ, mais…

Quatre : Mais pourquoi avoir demandé une rançon ?

Heero : C'est pas eux. Si ils avaient Duo, il serait déjà mort.

Trowa : Toi, tu as une idée en tête. Tu sais qui c'est ?

Heero : Réfléchissez ! C'est un piège grossier.

Wufei : Que veux tu dire ?

Trowa comprenant: Mais bien sûr, l'argent n'est qu'un prétexte ! C'est toi qu'il vise… Mais qui ?

Heero : Treize ! Vous oubliez que je me suis prit la tête avec lui, et si Duo n'avait pas été là, je l'aurais probablement tuer… Il m'en veut.

Trowa : Treize, le frère de Réléna ?

Quatre : Mais tu n'es pas sûr que c'est lui. Tu n'as pas de preuves !

Heero : Et bien, en fait si. J'aurais du comprendre plus tôt. J'ai été idiot !

Wufei : Expliques-toi ? Comme peux tu être certain que s'est lui ?

Heero : Suivez-moi. Je crois qu'il est temps de vous monter quelque chose.

Heero tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le hangar des Gundam, suivit par ses amis. Il pénétra dans la pièce sombre, puis après avoir allumé la lumière, s'immobilisa devant le mur du fond.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est juste un mur !

Heero : Justement non.

Heero posa une main sur le mur et la fit glisser doucement sur le plâtre. Ses doigts expert et habitués ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il souleva une petite trappe invisible et appuya sur un bouton. Et là, ce fut la surprise total. Heero eut juste le temps de se reculer lorsque l'un des pans du mur se décrocha et tomba sur le sol, révélant un écran d'ordinateur.

Heero : Je vous présente Athéna !

Athéna : _Bonjour Heero, que puis-je faire pour toi ?_

Wufei : C'est quoi ça ? Qui a parler ?

Heero : Ceci est l'ordinateur central de la maison.

Trowa : Depuis quand il y a ça ?

Heero : Depuis toujours. Je pense que c'est ton père, Quatre, qui l'a fait installer.

Quatre : Hum, possible. Je savait que cette maison disposait de nombreuses pièces secrètes, mais je ne les ais jamais trouvé. Mon père construisait toujours ses maisons comme ça.

Trowa : Mais, et l'ordinateur ? On ne l'a jamais vu avant ça !

Heero : C'est normal. Je l'ai réinitialisé il y à seulement quelques mois. Je suis tombé dessus par pur hasard. Athéna, ouvre la porte.

_Athéna : Tout de suite. Veillez reculer._

Les sol trembla légèrement et les murs bougèrent. En plein milieu, sur une parfaite horizontale, les deux pans des murs se séparèrent. Le premier s'enfonça dans le sol tandis que le second disparaissait dans le plafond. Une petite pièce carrée se dévoila au G-Boys. Il n'y avait rien sauf un escalier qui descendait dans les sous sol. Heero, sans un mot, s'avança vers les marches, et dès qu'il posa le pied sur la première marches, celle-ci et les autres s'illuminèrent d'une lumière bleu. Heero invita ses amis à le suivre, et tous s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier. Derrière eux, le mur se refermait silencieusement. La descente ne dura que quelques secondes, et les garçons débouchèrent dans une pièce sombre.

Heero : Lumières !

Un léger bruit d'électricité résonna dans la pièce et la lumière envahit l'espace. Une grande pièce parfaitement carré apparut. La salle était remplit d'ordinateur en tout genre. Des boutons clignotaient dans tout les sens. Les trois garçons qui accompagnaient Heero restèrent muet de stupeur. Heero s'approcha d'un bouton vert et appuya dessus. Un petit déclic se fit entendre en une trappe coulissante glissa sur le plan de travail du bureau. Une sphère lumineuse en sortit et une visage se dessina à l'intérieur.

Heero : Athéna, allumes les ordinateurs.

_Athéna : Ordre reçut._

Wufei : Pfff ! et ben, c'est un vrai centre de contrôle ici !

Trowa : C' est le cas de le dire, regardes.

Devant les pilotes, une dizaine d'écran venaient de s'allumer. Chacun d'eux montraient une pièce de la maison, excepter les toilettes et la salle de bain.

Wufei : Tu nous espionnes ?

Heero : Pas du tout. Je ne regarde jamais ces écrans, c'est Athéna qui veille.

Quatre : Athéna, tu veux dire qu'elle nous regarde ?

Heero : Ben… Oui, en quelque sorte. Mais c'est un robot. La maison est truffée de caméras et de micros. Et ce n'est pas tout.

Trowa : Tu peux suivre nos moindres faits et gestes ?

Heero : Oui, mais, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

Wufei : Et d'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'on croit. Tu nous as caché quelque chose de très important.

Heero : Minute… Je n'ai jamais rien fait de …

Trowa : Heureusement. Mais comment veux tu qu'on réagisse ?

Heero : Je n'ai activé que les caméras de l'extérieur. Celles de vos chambres sont inactives.

Quatre : Pas la peine de nous énervé. Heero n'est pas comme ça !

Trowa : Bien, alors, c'est quoi cet endroit ?

Heero : C'est un centre de commande. D'ici, je peux géré toute la maison, ainsi que sa sécurité.

Quatre : Quelle sécurité ?

Heero : Cette maison n'est pas si simple que ça. En plus des caméras et des micros, il y a pleins d'alarmes. Fermeture électronique des portes et des volets, vision infra-rouge, détecteurs de mouvements ou de poids…

Wufei : Mais c'est pas une maison ça, c'est une forteresse !

Heero : Nh ! Je pense que cette maison à été construite dans le but de protéger quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Quatre : Je sais que mon père craignait pour notre sécurité, mais là, tout de même…

Heero : En fait, cette maison est le nec plus ultra !

Trowa : Il y a des armes ?

Heero : Pas proprement dit. Il y a Athéna et des objets électronique, mais pas d'armes d'attaques.

Wufei : Et qui gère cet endroit ? Toi ?

Heero : En partie. Mais réellement, c'est Athéna qui s'occupes de tout. Je n'ai même pas vraiment activé l'AI. J'ai juste lancé quelques petits programmes de surveillance.

Trowa : Pourquoi nous avoir amener ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

Heero : Faut que je vous montre quelque chose, et puis j'ai des recherches à faire !

Wufei : Et… et tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas retrouver Duo ? Au lieu de rester planter ici, on devrait partir à sa recherche !

Trowa : Je te comprends Wufei, mais on ne sait rien. Par où commencer ?

Heero : Justement. On va commencé par Treize !

Quatre : Treize ! Tu es sûr que…

Heero : Vous allez voir, mais d'abord, la recherche. Athéna, trouve tout ce que tu peux sur Treize Merquise. Sexe masculin, age environ 18 ans, domicilié à Tokyo ou ses environs.

_Athéna : Très bien, je lance la recherche. _

Les écrans s'instillèrent, les images de la maisons laissèrent place à une multitude de petites fenêtres. Des lignes défilaient rapidement sue les écrans, et souvent, une donnée était sur brillée en couleur et s'agrandissait puis se rangeait dans une fenêtreailleurs. Les fenêtres s'ouvraient et se refermaient à une vitesse incroyable.

Trowa : Comment va-t-elle faire ?

Heero : Cette pièce dispose d'un accès à Internet très haut niveau. Elle va fouillée un peu partout.

Quatre : Et, Athéna répond à ta voix ?

Heero : Oui, elle est équipée de capteurs sensoriels. Je vais modifier ses données pour qu'elle puisse vous répondre aussi. Mais un peu plus tard.

Wufei : Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous faire voir de si important ?

Heero : Ah oui ! Athéna, lances les vidéo des semaines précédentes !

_Athéna : Dois-je tout visionner ?_

Heero : Non. Seulement les passage que j'ai déjà sélectionner la dernière fois.

La surface lisse du bureau trembla et se souleva pour permettre à un écran plat haute résolution de se mettre en position. Le jardin de la maison remplaça l'écran noir.

Heero : Athéna, divise l'écran en quatre sous partie, et visionne les quatre enregistrements ensemble. Vitesse de lecture 8.

Les images accélérèrent encore, les garçons voyaient défiler devant eux toute une journée. Par quatre fois, Heero stoppa les écrans, un par un, et posa son doigts sur une point de l'image. Aussitôt une petite crois apparaissait.

Heero : Très bien, maintenant, Athéna, agrandit les zones sélectionnées, de 75 .

Trowa : L'image n'est pas très nette. On distingue presque rien.

Heero : Oui. Athéna, épuration des images !

En quelques secondes, les images se reformèrent. Les contours furent plus nets, et les couleurs se virent plus. Lorsque les images furent parfaitement visibles, les G-Boys distinguèrent un visage d'adolescent.

Trowa : Ca alors, c'est Treize ?

Heero : Oui, sur les quatre images !

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire ?

Heero : Il à tourner plusieurs fois autour de la maison.

Quatre : De quand date les enregistrements ?

Heero : Moins d'un mois. C'est Athéna qui m'a prévenu. A chaque fois, il restait planté une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Elle a finit par trouver ça inquiétant.

Trowa : Il étudiait la maison ?

Heero : robable. En fait j'avais activer cette fonction au cas ou Oz se montrerai.

Wufei : Et d'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Heero : Pas nous dire bonjour en tout cas.

Quatre : Tu crois qu'il sait pour nos Gundams ?

Trowa : Y a peu de chance. Cela fait plus de 2 mois qu'ils ne sont pas sortis.

_Athéna : Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, moi j'ai fini les recherche sur Treize._

Heero : Vas-y !

_Athéna: Treize Merquise de son vrai nom Darlian est né les 13 Janvier 2041à 12 h 35 à Kyoto. Son groupe sanguin est O. Son père, Zeck, est directeur de la Zeck corp et le président de l'organisation Oz. Ambre, la mère de Treize, est morte en mettant au monde Réléna, son second enfant. Treize a eut de nombreux problèmes avec la justice. Délinquance, vol, tentative de meurtre, et j'en passe. Son père le tire toujours d'affaire. Il a été exclu de plusieurs collèges et lycées, malgré son niveau de culture. Il est même interdit de séjour à Kyoto. Ce sont les information légale, mais il y à des trucs qui cloches. Veux-tu les autres informations ?_

Heero : Oui !

Quatre : Comment ça légales ?

Heero : Elle à certainement cherchée partout, même dans les dossiers confidentiels !

Quatre : Quoi ? Mais…

_Athéna : D'après ce que j'ai trouvée, il semblerait que Treize soit en fait issu d'un projet de laboratoire._

Les G-Boys : Nani ?

_Athéna : Le projet s'appelait C.H.A.R.L.E.y, c'est à dire Cobaye Humain Amélioré pou Résister dans des Lieux Extraterrestre. Y Pour le chromosome Y, c'est un garçon. Le projet date de 2050_

Quatre : C'est pas vrai !

Trowa : Mais pourquoi porte-t-il le nom de Treize. Pourquoi par Charley ?

_Athéna : Heero ?_

Heero : Tu peux lui répondre !

_Athéna : C'est le Treizième enfant né. Tout les autres sont morts._

Wufei : On en apprend tout les jours !

Heero : Qu'a-t-il d'amélioré ?

_Athéna : En premier, son corps. Beaucoup résistant que la normal. Il à une force surhumaine et ses capacités d'adaptation dans l'espace son très rapide. En second, sa mémoire. Il retient plus de chose et réfléchit plus vite. C'est certainement un fin stratège._

Trowa : Mais comment ont-ils put amélioré ses capacités intellectuels ?

Heero : Bonne question !

_Athéna : Il a été conditionné pour. Depuis qu'il est petit, il l'ont fait travailler._

Heero : Tu as dit que le projet date de 2050… mais alors, Treize n'a pas 17 ans !

_Athéna : Non, réellement, Treize n'a que 8 ans, mais les chercheurs ont accéléré sa croissance._

Wufei : C'est horrible.

Quatre : Et bien. J'espère que c'est tout !

Heero : Autres choses ?

_Athéna : C'est un expert en art martiaux._

Trowa : Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Heero : Merci Athéna. C'est le parfait profil.

Quatre : Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas Réléna ?

Trowa : Elle n'est pas vraiment un génie. Je suis d'accord avec Heero. Treize colle parfaitement.

Wufei : On a affaire à un expert. Faudrait peut-être assurer nos arrières !

Quatre : Comment ça ?

Wufei : Ba euh... Faudrait peutêtre passer Athéna en mode euh... Complet !

Heero : Pourquoi ?

Wufei : Et si il revenait ?

Heero : Comme vous voulez.

A l'autre bout de la ville, dans un entrepôt sinistre.

Depuis plusieurs jours, Duo avait oublié combien, il était retenu prisonnier dans cet endroit sombre et froid. Il était assit par terre, les jambes repliés sous lui. Ses poignets, attachés en hauteur par une solide corde de chanvreétaient éraflés et saignaient légèrement.

Un léger bruit de pas força Duo à ouvrit ses yeux lourds. En apercevant une silhouette, il releva son joli minois et d'un geste de la tête écarta ses longs cheveux bruns qui ondulaient le long de son corps.

Treize : Tiens, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée !

Duo vit son agresseur s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Malgré l'obscurité, et pour la première fois, le pilote de Gundam distingua le visage de son mystérieux agresseur.

Duo : Toi…

Treize : Et oui ! Mon pauvre Duo, regardes dans quel état tu t'es mis !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Treize passa délicatement ses doigts sur les poignets meurtris de Duo, lui arrachant une petite plainte.

Duo : Regardes plutôt dans quel état TU m'as mit, tu veux dire ! Ne me touches pas !

Treize : Tu m'en veux encore ? Mais, je crois que tu n'est pas en état d'exiger quoi que ce soit !

Treize saisit avec ses doigts les menton de Duo et l'obligea à relever la tête. Il plongea un instant dans regard améthyste de son jeune prisonnier puis sourit. Il approcha lentement son visage des lèvres roses de Duo et, malgré la résistance de celui-ci, posa un petit baiser dessus. La réaction de Duo ne se fit pas attendre. Il dégagea l'un de ses genoux et frappa dans le ventre de Treize. Maisà cause de sa position, l'attaque ne fit aucun dégat.

Treize : Que de fougue ! Je comprends facilement que Heero tient tant à toi. TU es à croqué !

Une lueur d'étincelle brilla soudainement dans les yeux délavés de Duo.

Duo : Heero… Sale brute… Détaches moi !

Treize se leva gracieusement et posa un regard amusé sur Duo. Il se retourna et sortit de l'ombre un plateau de bois sur lequel trônait une assiette et une trousse médical.

Treize : Je t'apporte à manger. Et comme j'étais sûr que tu chercherais à t'évader, j'ai emmener de quoi te soigné. Je vais te détacher, mais je serais toi, je ne tenterais rien !

Avec des gestes méticuleux, Treize détacha la solide corde qui enserrait les poignets ensanglantés de Duo. Celui-ci se laissa faire tranquillement, mais lorsqu'il fut totalement libre, il se jeta contre Treize de toutes ses forces. Dépliant ses jambes encore ankylosées, Duo frappa Treize, qui tomba à la renverse, et se précipita vers le fond du hangar. Malheureusement, il se heurta à une solide porte en fer, fermée à clef. Et Treize qui s'était relevé arrivait vers lui.

Treize : Duo, Duo… Tu crois vraiment que je suis si bête ? Tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici si facilement !

Duo : Sauf si j'ai la clef !

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa sur le visage de Treize l'espace d'un instant. Mais lorsqu'il vit Duo sortir la clé violette, qu'il lui avait habilement volé dans ses poche, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il éclata de rire.

Treize: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah ! Tu comptes sortir avec ça ?

A suivre

Lou : Enfin… Depuis le temps que je dis qu'il faut que je le finisse !

Wufei : T'es pourtant en vac, non ?

Lou : Mouai, mais j'arrive à rien. C comme ça !

Heero : Je vais te tuer sur place si il arrive quoi que se soit à Duo !

Lou : Hey ! J'avait l'intention de faire un passage avec treize et Duo un peu chaud (duo non consentant) mais j'en suis plus si sûr vu ce qu'on m'a dit sur ce genre de passage. Mais je sais pas, j'aimerai bien tout de même… On verra dans la suite. Mais peutêtre que Duo va en voir de toute les couleurs.

Wufei : C'est qu'il tient à Duo !

Lou : Mouai… Plus qu'il ne le montre.

Heero : pas du tout, c'est même pas vrai…

Lou : Ah, au fait, j'ai retrouvée mes brouillons ! Bon, je vous laisse+ Euh... je tiens à dire pour ma défence que ma béta lectrice à gardée ce chapitre plus de 6 semaines...

Ps : M'oubliez pas, des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !


	4. Enquête

Titre : Ultimatum

Série : G W et d'autres petites choses…

Couple : Les mêmes que dans les autres chap.

Remerciement : Alors première chose, je suis navrée pour le retard… Ensuite, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews. Alors voyons, Ah! Oui, Mondaye… Je vois que tu connais les oublier de Vulcain… En effet, j'ai bien reprit cette idée. C'est un de mes livres préférés. Ce que j'aime surtout c'est Odilon, le charat. Chui contente de voir que quelqu'un le connaît… Angel' eyes, pour ton film, Voyager's, connais pas. Mais j'adore les films où y des ordi intelligent. Sinon, c'est normal pour Zeck et Treize… Je les confonds pas. Athémis, je réponds aussi à ta question. En réalité, j'adore Zeck, je le trouve trop sympa, mais il me fallait le frère de Réléna. Alors j'ai décidé de faire un petit échange. Comme Treize n'est pas mon perso préf et bien, je les ais inter changés. Voilà tout…

Chapitre : 3 enfin….

Auteur : Ba qui donc que ça peut être ? Je me le demande !

Disclamer : Zut de zut de zut. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Wufei : De retour sur l'ordi toi ?

Lou : Et oui, je vous l'avais dit non ?

Heero : Ouais, mais entre ce que tu dis et ce que tu fais….

Lou : Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Duo : Rien si ce n'est le fait que tu fous strictement rien…

Lou : DUO. Méfies-toi un peu. T'es pas en position de force dans cette fic, tu sais…

Duo : Ben justement non. Je m'en rappelle plus.

Lou : Gnagnagna… Fichez moi la paix.

Ultimatum : Chapitre 3 : Enquête

Treize : Tu comptes vraiment sortir avec ça ?

Treize se mit à rire bruyamment. Il s'approcha encore plus près de Duo et plaqua ses mains contre la porte de fer. Il vit, avec amusement, une lueur de désarroi passer dans les belles prunelles violettes de son prisonnier. Il attrapa le regard de Duo et lui fit un immense sourire.

Treize : Ce n'est pas la bonne clef. Bien tenté mais maintenant, c'est finit…

Duo persiflant : Alors je trouverai la vrai.

Treize : Tu veux savoir où elle est ? Regardes, juste autour de mon cou…

Treize passa ses doigts dans l'encolure de son T-Shirt et tira une grosse chaîne d'argent. Au bout, une minuscule clef scintillait de mille feu.

Duo : C'est une erreur de ta part de m'avoir dit où elle était.

Treize : Allons bon. Il faut faire confiance au gens, non ? Et puis, je serais toi, je ne tenterais rien. Je suis bien plus fort que toi. Tu as bien vu non ?

Duo : Grr… Tu…

Duo donna un coup de genoux dans l'estomac de son agresseur. Celui-ci se plia en deux mais au moment ou le jeune natté voulut attraper la chaîne, une poigne puissante l'en empêcha et lui broya le poignet. Duo émit un cri rauque puis releva les yeux. Il croisa une fraction de seconde les yeux de Treize, des yeux complètement fou. D'un coup, Treize lui asséna une puissante claque qui l'envoya promener plus loin.

Treize : Tu vois ce que tu me force à faire ? Il faut être bien gentil, mon mignon.

Duo : Je ne suis pas ton mignon, et encore moins ton jouet. Tu verras quand Heero…

Duo arrêta sa phrase lorsqu'il vit la fureur sur le visage de Treize. Il eut juste le temps de se recroqueviller avant que son agresseur ne revienne à la charge. Avec une force inattendue, Treize attrapa Duo par les cheveux et le releva, lui tirant une grimace de souffrance. Il s'apprêtait à gifler Duo lorsqu'il rencontra ses yeux plein de dégoût. Il relâcha soudainement son emprise sur la chevelure de Duo, qui tomba à genoux sur le sol, et ferma les yeux. Duo commençait doucement à reculer quand Treize rouvrit les yeux.

Treize : Faut pas me mettre en colère… Je peux être très violent.

Le kidnappeur plia ses genoux et se mit à hauteur de Duo, qui reculait de plus bel. Il posa ses mains sur le visage de Duo, enveloppant ses joues dans ses paumes. Il frotta de ses pouces les lèvres et les pommettes du natté puis plongea ses doigts dans sa chevelure soyeuse.

Treize : Duo, mon Duo…

Duo : Ne me touche pas…

Les deux mains à plat sur la poitrine de Treize, le torse rejeté en arrière, Duo cherchait en vain à s'échapper de cette emprise. Néanmoins, les grandes mains de Treize glissèrent du dos de Duo vers les hanches, épousant la cambrure des reins, et continuèrent sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Puis elles entreprirent de remonter d'un mouvant très doux vers le poitrail. Duo qui se débattait comme un diable finit par mordre à pleines dents le langue qui s'insinuait sournoisement dans sa bouche. Aussitôt, Treize desserra son étreinte et jeta Duo sur le côté.

Treize : Sale petite vermine… Tu ne payes rien pour attendre.

Duo : Je me battrais jusqu'au bout de mes forces.

Treize : Bien. Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.

Treize tourna les talons et disparût dans l'ombre. Le claquement significatif de la porte replongea Duo dans la solitude. D'un geste mécanique, il attrapa ses longs cheveux et commença à les démêler avec ses doigts puis brusquement, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux vides. Elles glissèrent le long de son si beau visage, laissant une trace bien nette, et s'écroulèrent silencieusement sur le sol. Duo se replia sur lui-même en enfouissant sa tête dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Heero : Bon, Athéna, je vais changer ta programmation.

_Athéna : Que veux-tu modifier ?_

Heero : Les répondants.

_Athéna : Très bien. Combien de personne ?_

Heero : Trois pour le moment.

Wufei : Tu fais quoi là ?

Heero : Je fais en sorte qu'elle vous obéisse aussi.

_Athéna : Je suis prête._

Heero : Wufei, à toi l'honneur. Elle va enregistrer ton empreinte vocale.

Wufei : Je fais quoi ?

_Athéna : Veuillez décliner votre identité._

Wufei : Euh… Wufei Chang

_Athéna: Enregistré... Suivant._

Heero : Trowa ?

Trowa : Trowa Barton.

_Athéna : Suivant._

Quatre : Quatre Rabberba Winner.

_Athéna : Enregistré. Fin de l'enregistrement. Nouvelle données incorporées au système. Nouvelle programmation activée._

Heero : De quoi tu parles ?

_Athéna : Un ordre vient d'être réactivé. Je dois obéir avant tout aux ordres de Mr Rabberba Winner._

Quatre : Euh… Moi ?

_Athéna : Oui Mr Rabberba Winnei. Ma programmation spécifie que mon devoir est d'obéir aux Rabberba Winner._

Quatre : Ba euh… C'est obligatoire ?

_Athéna : Oui. Cependant, j'obéis toujours aux autres ordres sonnés par quelqu'un d'autre. Seulement, ceux des Rabberba Winner passent en priorité._

Heero : Bon, c'est pas grave.

Quatre : Tu peux pas m'appeler Quatre ?

_Athéna : Si._

…Ding…

Trowa : C'est quoi ça ?

_Athéna : Je viens de recevoir un E-mail pour Heero._

Heero : Pour moi ? Tiens donc… Ouvres le s'il te plaît.

_Athéna : ouverture en cour… Chargement du message._

_Tic tac… L'heure tourne_

_Tic tac… L'heure passe_

_Bientôt la pendule s'arrêtera_

_Bientôt la vie s'en ira…_

_Tic tac…Reste plus que trois jours…_

_Tic tac… Tic tac… Tic tac_

_Big Boss_

Wufei : Mais c'est quoi ce message ridicule ?

Trowa : Il fait de rimes en plus.

Quatre : Il est vraiment idiot.

Heero : Plus que je ne le pensais. Athéna, tu peux faire une recherche sur ce mail ?

_Athéna : C'est déjà commencé. Je peux te dire que l'adresse est crypté. Dès que j'envoie un mail de confirmation, le réseau me le retourne en me disant que cette adresse est inexistante._

Trowa : Fallait s'en douter.

Heero : Et sur le lieu d'émission ?

_Athéna : Je fais une triangulation. Encore quelques minutes et je pourrai te répondre._

Heero : On va attendre. Pendant ce temps, je vais vous expliquer quelques truc sur Athéna.

Wufei : Du genre ?

Heero : Ba ce qu'elle peut faire.

Trowa : Y'a beaucoup de chose ?

Heero ; Euh… Oui. Athéna, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que tu leur dises.

_Athéna : Comme tu veux. Toute la maison est entièrement sous ma responsabilité. Je gère absolument tous, enfin presque. Electricité, eau, fermeture des portes…_

Trowa : On peut te … diriger que de cette pièce ?

_Athéna : Non. Je suis présente dans toutes les pièces. Il y a un micro et des haut-parleurs partout. Il faut juste activer cette fonction._

Heero : Active là. Cette pièce n'est pas franchement accueillante.

_Athéna : Très bien. Activation immédiate._

Wufei : Tu as accès à tous ?

_Athéna : Oui. Mon programme me permet de me promener dans toute la toile et ainsi de rentrer dans chaque ordi connecté à Internet. _

Trowa : mais c'est dangereux ça. Si tu te faisais repérer ?

_Athéna : Pas de problème. Je dispose des meilleur programme pour craquer les protection et par ailleurs, je suis inviolable. La seule qui arriverait à forcer mes protection, c'est moi… Ah ! Je sais d'où le mail est partit. C'est un Cyber café, l'Obérons, situé dans le centre. Il est au centre commercial …_

Wufei : …Odéon. Je connais. C'est à une quinzaine de minutes d'ici.

Heero : Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, toi et moi, nous allons à ce cyber café. Quatre et Trowa, restez au cas ou… Et essayez d'avoir les Mads, ils pourront peut-être nous aider.

Quatre : Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Heero : Chercher des indices. Oh ! Athéna, imprime l'une des images de Treize s'il te plaît.

Trowa : Tu compte la montrer à des gens ? Tu risque d'attirer l'attention sur toi !

Heero : Pas grave.

_Athéna : Ta photo est tirée Heero._

Heero : Merci.

Wufei : Aller, dépêchons nous…

Quatre : Faites bien attention.

Trowa : Viens, sortons de cette pièce… Allons au salon.

Quatre : Oui.

Les amants sortirent de la pièce rapidement. A peine avaient-ils franchit la porte que les panneaux se remirent en place, reconstruisant le mur.

Quatre : Hey, mais…

_Athéna : C'est une fonction normale. Vu qu'il n'y a plus personne, tout se referme._

Trowa : Comment sais-tu que personne n'est dedans ?

_Athéna : Mais capteurs de mouvements et de chaleur n'indique rien. Et puis Heero et Mr Chang sont sortit._

Quatre : Chan ? Pourquoi l'appelles-tu par son nom ?

_Athéna : C'est dans ma programmation._

Trowa : Alors, tu m'appelles aussi par mon nom ?

_Athéna : Oui Mr Barton._

Trowa : Mais Quatre, tu l'appelles Quatre, non ?

_Athéna : C'est exact. Mais Quatre ma l'a demander._

Trowa : Très bien. Dans ce cas, fais pareil pour moi.

_Athéna : Très bien._

Quatre : Et si on revenait à nos moutons ! Faudrait joindre les Mads.

Trowa : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

_Athéna : Heero m'en a parler. Ce sont en quelque sorte vos maîtres c'est cela ?_

Trowa : Mouais.

_Athéna : Il semble que se soit toujours eux qui vous joignent. Je dois pouvoir vous aider._

Trowa : Aurais-tu des vieux messages d'eux ?

_Athéna : Malheureusement, non. Je n'en ais reçut que deux pour Heero de la part d'un certain J, mais il m'a demander de les effacer._

Quatre : C'est normal de la part de Heero.

_Athéna : je peux tout de même faire des recherches._

Trowa : Oui, c'est déjà ça.

* * *

A cette heure de la journée, le centre commercial était assez vide. De temps à autre, Heero et Wufei croisaient une ou deux personnes mais pas plus. Grâce à l'aide de Wufei, ils trouvèrent très facilement le cyber café. C'était le seul endroit où il y avait vraiment du monde. Tous les ordinateurs étaient pris et une vingtaine de personnes discutait en sirotant une boisson. Heero, avant d'entrer, jeta un rapide coup d'œil. A près avoir vérifier ce qu'il voulait, il entra, suivit par Wufei. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, il se dirigea vers le comptoir et sortit la photo de Treize. Un homme assez grand, avec de larges épaules se présenta devant lui.

: Alors mon petit gars, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Heero : Vous êtes le patron ?

Patron : Oui pourquoi ?

Heero en lui tendant la photo : Avez-vous déjà vu ce garçon.

Le patron s'essuya les doigts sur son tablier puis, après avoir observer Heero et Wufei, empoigna l'image. Il la regarda bizarrement sous toutes les coutures puis au bout d'un moment la rendit à Heero tout en souriant. Ce dernier qui l'avait bien observé avait remarquer le tremblement de ses mains et semblait pour le moins intéressé.

Patron : Il me dit rien. Enfin, je vois tellement de personne.

Wufei : Vous êtes sûr ?

Patron : Un visage comme le sien, ça ne s'oubli pas.

Heero : Il est certainement venu aujourd'hui.

Patron : C'est possible.

Wufei : Il est venu il y a moins d'une heure…

Patron : Combien de fois faut que je vous le dise. Je fais pas attention à tout le monde.

Heero : Pourtant, avec des yeux presque rouges comme ça… C'est assez rare

Wufei : Il à dut payé.

Patron : Je ne suis pas seul. Hilde encaisse très souvent.

Wufei : On peut la voir ?

Patron : Pas de chance, vous venez de la rater.

Wufei : Et elle revient quand ?

Pendant que Wufei discutait, Heero promenait discrètement son regard un peu partout derrière le grand homme. Soudain quelque chose attira son regard mais au moment où il allait poser une question, le patron les chassa.

Patron : Bon, vous m'excusez mais j'ai des clients. Si vous ne commandez pas, je vous prie de bien vouloir partir.

Wufei : Très bien, dans ce cas…

Heero : On y va.

Wufei : Quoi.

Heero : On s'en va.

Sans plus d'explication, Heero sortit de café, Wufei incrédule derrière lui. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée du bar, Heero se stoppa.

Wufei : Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Heero : Il nous mentait.

Wufei : Bien sûr. Il connaît Treize, j'en suis sûr.

Heero : Pas que ça. La jeune fille était là.

Wufei : Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Heero : J'ai vu son manteau et son sac.

Wufei : Et qui te dis que c'était les siens ?

Heero : Le manteau était un manteau de fille. De plus, sur le sac il y avait un mot, avec le prénom de Hilde dessus.

Wufei : Mais pourquoi t'as pas insister alors ?

Heero : Ça n'aurait servit à rien. Et puis, il y avait quatre gars costaux qui nous surveillaient. Je tiens pas à mourir avant d'avoir revu Duo. De plus, j'ai une petite idée. Retourne à la maison et dis aux autres qu'on va rentrer très tard. Reviens dès que tu le peux.

Wufei : Tu m'explique ?

Heero : On va attendre qu'elle finisse son service puis on la filera.

Wufei : Très bien, j'y vais. Mais reste ici ok ?

Heero : OK

* * *

Dès que les deux gamins avaient disparus, René, le patron, s'était jeté sur le téléphone. Après avoir composé un numéro, il attendit. Au bout de quelques sonnerie, une voix décrocha.

: Allo ?

Patron : C'est moi !

: Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ?

Patron : On vient de m'interroger sur vous. Deux ado.

Treize : Un brun aux cheveux court avec de magnifiques yeux cobalts ?

Patron : Oui. Vous les connaissez ?

Treize : Au moins un. Heero… Je suppose que tu n'a rien dis !

Patron : Rien, mais ils ne lâcheront pas si facilement. Ils ont même demander à parler à Hilde.

Treize. Intéressant. Laisses les faire. Mais fait bien attention à Hilde. Elle ne sais rien mais mieux vaut être sur nos gardes.

Patron : Entendu.

Alors que le patron raccrochait, une porte à côté de lui s'ouvrit et une jeune fille brune apparût. Elle tenait entre ses mains une caisse de bouteille.

: Me voilà. Vous m'avez appelez ? J'ai cru entendre mon prénom.

Patron : Pas du tout Hilde. Merci pour les bouteilles. Tu veux bien t'occuper de la table 5 s'il te plais.

Hilde : Tout de suite.

René regarda la petite partir gaiement vers la table puis il se remit dans ses bouteilles.

* * *

A suivre…

Lou : Pfff… J'en peux plus. Désolé mais je m'arrête là.

Duo : T'es fatigué alors que c'est l'ordi qui fait tout ?

Lou : Ah oui ? C'est pas toi qu'a un mal de dos épouvantable… Il m'a fallut au moins 3 heures pour écrire ça. Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai traîné un peu…

Heero : C'est tout ce que tuas à dire pour ta défense ?

Lou : Mais vous faites chi…

Quatre : Euh… On te pardonne, mais essayes d'écrire plus régulièrement tes fics, ok ?

Lou : Ba, c'est pas si simple. M'enfin, normalement, je part en stage… Je devrais avoir plus de temps.

Trowa : Parfait.

Lou : Bon, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. C'est tellement agréable et motivant de recevoir des reviews… Je vous promet que si j'en ais plein, j'écrirai la suite très rapidement…

Wufei : C'est pas dur.. T 'as déjà tout fais sur papier… restes plus qu'a taper à l'ordi.

Lou : Mais chuttt ! Bon, a +


	5. Puzzle

Titre : Ultimatum

Auteur : Ba, le Petit Chaperon Rouge tient ! Quelle question.

Série: Chui vraiment obligée de l'écrire ? C'est que ça devient un peu répétitif…

Disclamer : No Coment.

Couple: cf. chapitre d'avant !

Domo arigoto à : Yami Rose Aka. Je vais te donner une petite idée de ce qui va ce passer avec deux mots : non consentant. Ensuite, pour éclaircir les choses avec Angel' eyes, en réalité, Treize va pas vraiment torturer Duo. Enfin, ça dépend de quelque point de vue on se place… Et puis, pour finir, merci à Artémis… Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour le retard du chapitre précédent. J'ai fait plus vite pour celui là.

Histoire: Duo est kidnappé et Heero le recherche. J'ai un peu la flemme de réécrire l'histoire. M'enfin quand y faut, y faut ! . Notre cher Treize à eut la mauvaise (ou bonne) idée d'envoyer une lettre à Heero lui disant que son bien aimé est en vie. Qui plus est, il lui envoie également un e-mail. Heero, aider de ses amis, apprend que ce dernier (le mail !) a été envoyé d'un cyber café que Wufei connaît. Il s'y rend donc avec notre Wufy et surveille les environs. De son côté, Duo est toujours persécuté par Treize qui se fait de plus en plus violent et vicieux.

Chapitre: Alors là, aucune idée… C'est que je suis sûr mon lieu de stage… J'ai même pas mes bouillons !

Duo : T'es où là ? On dirait pas ta chambre !

Lou: Chut… Parles moins fort. Chui pas chez moi.

Quatre : Tu es sur ton stage et tu écris ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

Lou: Pas du tout. J'ai rien à faire pour le moment.

Trowa : Mais comment tu vas faire pour écrire si t'as pas tes brouillons ?

Lou: Et que je t'en pose des questions ! Je me rappelle un peu de ce que j'ai écris. D'ailleurs, je demande au fanficteuses/eurs de ne pas être trop regardant.

Chapitre, je sais pas combien : Puzzle.

Maison des G-Boys :

Quatre : Je suis épuisé. Aussi bien physiquement que nerveusement. Je ne sais pas comment font Wufei et Heero.

Trowa: C'est le contre coup. Heero doit ressentir la même chose, mais il ne se laissera pas dominer pas ses sensations.

Athéna: Vous devriez vous reposer un peu.

Quatre: Nan, on peut pas. On doit rechercher les Mads et dieu seul sait si c'est dur de les trouver !

Athéna: Je m'en occupe déjà !

Trowa : Comment ça ?

Athéna : Je viens de lancer une recherche. Je finirai bien pas trouver quelque chose.

Quatre : Pourquoi pas. Comme ça on va pouvoir détresser.

Trowa : En attendant, j'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée de parler dans le vide. C'est bizarre tout de même.

Athéna: Le fait que vous ne puissiez me voir vous dérange -t-il autant ?

Trowa: Pour ma part, oui. C'est déconcertant.

Quatre: C'est vrai que c'est drôle de n'avoir aucun interlocuteur.

Athéna: Dans ce cas, si vous le désirez, je peux activer ma fonction visuelle.

Trowa: Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Un hologramme ?

Athéna : Nan.

Quatre: Nan? Tu disais pas ça avant ?

Athéna : J'ai un logiciel d'apprentissage! Enfin c'est pas grave. ! Je dispose d'une enveloppe extérieure. Elle à été créé dans le but de servir mes maîtres. Cependant, si vous le voulez, je peux également projeter une image holographique. Mais cette façon ne me permettra pas de vous venir en aide.

Quatre: Fais comme tu veux.

Athéna: Désolé, mais je ne suis pas programmée pour pouvoir prendre des décisions importantes par moi-même. Il me faut un ordre.

Trowa: A quoi tu nous servirais si t'avais une enveloppe ?

Athéna: Je peux faire énormément de chose. Le ménage, la cuisine, le repassage, la protection de la maison…

Quatre: Je sais pas si le ménage nous servirait à grand chose pour le moment.

Athéna: Il est tout de même plus agréable de voir quelqu'un, non ?

Quatre: Oui. Dans ce cas, active ta fonction… je sais pas quoi là…

Trowa: Fonction humaine, Quatre. Juste une minute Athéna. Si tu te sers d'un corps, l'ordinateur central sera vide ?

Athéna: Non. Le corps n'est qu'une extension de moi. L'ordinateur principal sera juste mit en veille en ce qui concerne ma fonction vocale. Tout le reste sera en marche via moi.

Trowa: Je vois. Bon, alors active ta fonction.

Athéna: Activation en cours… Veuillez patienter…

Pendant une bonne minute, rien ne vient briser le silence du salon où étaient Trowa et Quatre puis au bout d'un moment, un bruit mécanique s'éleva du garage. Alors que Trowa s'étonnait de se bruit, la porte de la cuisine menant à l'extension s'ouvrit et une mince silhouette se dessina dans l'entrebâillement. Une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans entra dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon. Ses cheveux longs couleur ambre, qui descendaient jusqu'à ses chevilles, faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un vert magique et sa peau légèrement doré accentuait sa beauté. Elle portait une robe de soubrette noire qui cachait ses genoux. Deux petites mèches, attachées par des barrettes au niveau de ses joues, encadraient son visage fin. La jeune fille, qui d'après Trowa, devait faire 1 m 65, s'approcha gracieusement d'eux, le visage souriant. Trowa qui regardait cette apparition d'un œil quelque peu septique se leva de son fauteuil.

Trowa: Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous entrez ici ?

Athéna: Allons, ce n'est que moi Trowa. Ceci est mon corps synthétique.

Quatre: Mais… Tu as la forme d'une femme.

Athéna: Et oui. Vous pensiez que j'était un homme ?

Trowa: Je ne savait pas. Je pensait que tu n'avais pas forcément une forme humaine.

Athéna: Maintenant, tu le sais. Athéna est à l'origine le nom d'une déesse, d'où ma forme féminine.

Quatre: C'est stupéfiant ! On dirait une personne normale !

Athéna: Mon corps est composé à 70 de fibres synthétiques, 10 de titanium . Le reste n'est autre que les différents processeurs et câbles qui me permettent de bouger. Une personne inconnue est incapable de savoir que je suis un robot. Ceux qui m'on fabriqué ont mis beaucoup de temps et de savoir dans ma conception.

Trowa: Et bien. Quatre, ton père devait vouloir cacher quelque chose.

Quatre: Justement. Athéna, tu sais pourquoi tu as été fabriqué ?

Athéna: Oui.

Trowa: Dans quel but alors ?

Athéna: Je suis désolé mais il m'est impossible de vous en parler, sauf si vous avez le code qui déverrouille la sécurité sur ce dossier.

Quatre: Quoi ? Un code… On n'a rien.

Athéna: Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien vous révéler.

Trowa; C'est pas grave.

Athéna: Désirez-vous que je prépare du thé ?

Quatre: Pourquoi pas. Ah ! Oui, je veux dire.

Athéna: Pour certaine demande, je n'ai pas besoin d'une réponse nette. Faire le thé, par exemple, est une tâche qui ne demande aucune réponse. Je peux le faire de moi-même. Seule les grandes tâches doivent être voulut.

Quatre: Je vois.

Athéna: Mais avant de faire quoique ce soit, je dois vous équiper de bigle.

Trowa: C'est quoi ça ?

Athéna: Le bigle est une sorte de petit émetteur. Je vous le place soit dans le dos sur le coup, soit sur le poignet. Il me permet de connaître toutes vos conditions physiques, c'est à dire le nombre de battements de votre cœur, votre pression artérielle, vos nombres de globules rouges et blancs… Ainsi que votre position. Le bigle est équipé de nanomachines qui me permette de vous aider en cas de besoin. Ces dernières peuvent soit endormir la personne soit la soigner.

Trowa: Mais ça va pas la tête. Elles peuvent nous tuer ?

Athéna: Qui ? Les nanomachines ? Impossible. D'une part, elles n'en n'ont pas les capacités et d'autre part, elles sont entièrement sous mon contrôle. Or moi-même, je suis réglementée par certains programmes qui m'empêche de faire du mal à mes maîtres.

Quatre: Pourquoi tu veux nous mettre ça?

Athéna: Cela me permet de vous protéger et de connaître votre état de santé. C'est ma programmation principale.

Trowa: On est obligé ?

Athéna: Pas du tout. Mais il est préférable de l'avoir.

Quatre: Bon, d'accord alors.

Trowa: Quatre !

Athéna: Vous ne risquez rien, je vous assure.

Trowa: Soit !

Athéna: Où voulez-vous que je les mettes ?

Trowa: C'est gros ?

Athéna: Pas du tout. La taille de la tête d'une épingle environ. Il ne sera même pas visible.

Quatre: Lequel endroit est le mieux ?

Athéna: Le poignet.

Trowa: Alors va pour le poignet.

Athéna: Donnez moi vos mains.

Pendant que Trowa et Quatre lui tendait leur main droite, Athéna sortit les petits objets de nulle part. Elle chercha la veine principale sur l'intérieur du poignet puis posa le micro ordinateur. Aussitôt, une sensation de piqûre surprit les deux jeune homme puis la toute petite bulle noire disparût totalement.

Athéna: Voilà qui est fait… Hum… Votre tension est légèrement élevée surtout toi Quatre. Un peu de calme vous fera le plus grand bien.

Au moment ou Athéna se tourna pour aller dans la cuisine, un petit bruit, à peine audible, attira son attention et celle des deux autres pilotes. Athéna changea de direction pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Trowa: Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Athéna : Mr Chang arrive.

A l'instant même, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé et Wufei entra. Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire trois pas que Athéna lui sauta dessus. Elle le força à retirer son vêtement puis lui passa des chaussons.

Wufei: Mais c'est qui elle ?

Trowa: Rien. C'est juste Athéna.

Quatre: Athéna, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Athéna: Il est de mon devoir de prendre soin de cette maison et de mes maîtres.

Trowa: Où est Heero ?

Wufei: Justement, il m'envoie pour vous dire qu'on reviendra tard. Le patron du café nous à mentit et nous allons suivre quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir des informations.

Quatre: Mais c'est dangereux.

Wufei: Pas le choix, de plus…

Athéna: Mr Chang, je dois vous mettre un bigle.

Wufei ne prêtant pas attention à Athéna: Si tu veux… De plus Heero trouve louche le patron. Aie…

Wufei sursauta quand le bigle entra en contact avec sa peau. Il regarda Athéna et lui jeta un regard noir.

Trowa: T'en fais pas. C'est rien.

Athéna: Vous devez vous assoire Mr Chang. Votre rythme cardiaque est trop élevé.

Wufei: Comment tu sais ça ? Et puis, arrêtes de m'appeler Chang. Moi c'est Wufei.

Athéna: Bien Wufei. Mais vous devez tout de même vous reposer un peu.

Quatre: Je ne suis pas rassurer en vous sachant en filature. Prend un portable Wufei, si jamais on a besoin de vous avoir.

Trowa: C'est pas une bonne idée mon chéri. Un téléphone ça peut faire beaucoup de bruit !

Athéna: J'ai ce qu'il vous faut. C'est une montre qui sert un peu à tout. Téléphone vibreur, lunettes infrarouges…

Wufei: Mais on se croirait à l'armée…

Athéna: Ces montres sont très spéciales. Elles pourraient appartenir à James Bond en personne, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Trowa: Fait voir.

Athéna se retourna puis alla dans le garage. Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'elle ne revienne. Quand elle arriva devant les garçons, elle tenait deux montres assez grosses qu'elle tendit à Wufei. Celui-ci en passa une à son poignet et l'examina.

Wufei: Elle à l'air normal cette montre !

Athéna: Oui. Appuyez sur ce bouton maintenant.

A la demande de la jeune fille, le Chinois pressa le bouton bleu. Aussitôt, le cadran de l'horloge s'ouvrit et un menu apparût. Dessus, Wufei pouvait lire différentes choses comme Micro, Lunette nuit, lunette chaleur, lunette loupe, téléphone, caméra, enregistrer son ou image, armements…

Athéna: Voici le menu de la montre. Chaque rubrique correspond à une fonction. Le micro c'est pour le téléphone ou les talki-walki. Il y a différentes visitions avec les lunettes. Infrarouge, permettant de voir la nuit, chaleur, c'est à dire qui se repère à la chaleur des chose… Il vous suffit de vous promenez dans les menus en tournant le bouton. Pour choisir, appuyez une fois dessus. Et personne ne se doutera de ce qu'est vraiment cette montre.

Wufei: C'est parfait. J'y vais.

Athéna: Stop. Il vous manque les lunettes et le micro.

Trowa: Mais enfin Athéna, Wufei ne va pas se promener avec !

Athéna: Bien sur que non, Trowa. Tu as parfaitement raison. Mais justement, ce ne sont pas des accessoires tout simple.

Athéna ouvrit son autre mains. A l'intérieur, il y avait deux boucle d'oreille aimantées.

Athéna: Si vous avez besoin des lunettes ou du micro, il vous suffit de presser cette boucle d'oreille quelques secondes. Les deux apparaîtront comme par magie. En faite, ils sont miniaturisés dedans. Une fois que vous avez fais ça, il faut sortir le tout petit câble qu'il y a dans le montre et le brancher sur la boucle d'oreille. C'est très simple vous verrez.

Wufei: Euh… Ok. Je suppose que les autres sont pour Heero !

Athéna: Oui.

Wufei: Bon, alors j'y vais.

Athéna: Faîtes très attention à vous.

Wufei remit rapidement ses chaussures puis se précipita dehors, laissant à nouveau les garçons en compagnie de Athéna.

Dans un endroit pas très loin de Heero.

Duo regardait vaguement le plateau que Treize lui avait apporté. Il refusait de manger, préférant mourir de faim plutôt que de rester entre les mains de ce traître. Cependant, il savait que Heero le recherchait et il voulait le revoir. Il avala donc un petit bout de poulet au curry et vida goulûment son verre de jus d'orange, qui avait un drôle de goût. Duo s'allongea de tout son long sur le sol froid et s'endormit rapidement, trop épuisé. Mais au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, alors qu'il dormait profondément, un bruit le réveilla en sursaut. Treize était côté de lui. Il regardait le plateau de nourriture, en sourire en coin. Duo ne chercha même pas à se lever. Il avait la tête qui tournait et son corps était brûlant. Il vit Treize s'approcher lentement.

Treize : Je vois que tu as mange mais surtout que tu as bu… C'est une bonne chose. Du moins pour moi !

Duo d'une voix sensuelle et fatiguée : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Treize : Oh ! Mais beaucoup de chose. Surtout vu ce que j'ai mis dans ton verre…

Duo sursauta et posa sa main sur sa bouche.

Duo: Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que j'ai bu ?

Treize : Vu ton état, je dirais que le produit commence à faire effet.

Duo : Tu…

Duo vit Treize s'approcher encore plus, il voulut reculer mais il s'emmêla dans un tissu. Quand il tourna la tête, il entre-vit une couverture avant de tomber dessus.

Treize : J'ai installé une couette pendant que tu dormais. Ce sera plus confortable comme ça.

Comme Duo était tombé sur le tissu, Treize en profita pour le bloquer. Duo essaya bien de l'en empêcher mais en vain. Treize se mit juste au-dessus de lui puis avec douceur passa une main sur la nuque du jeune natté et se colla un peu plus à lui. De son autre main, il commença à explorer le corps de Duo qui malgré la drogue, résistait beaucoup. L'Américain se tordit dans tous les sens afin de se glisser dans un trou laissé par son adversaire mais rien n'y fit. Treize le laissa faire, jubilant de le voir vaciller ainsi avec une frénésie grandissante. N'écoutant ni ses larmes ni ses supplications, Treize recommença son exploration de la peau parfaite de Duo. Il laissa ses mains errer et caresser tous ce qu'il y avait. Duo se mit, au bout d'un moment, à gémir légèrement, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le désir de Treize qui très vite arracha l'un après l'autre tous ses vêtements, dénudant sauvagement la gorge et le ventre d'albâtre de Duo. A demi étouffé par le poids de son violeur, aveuglée par les larmes, Duo s'attendait à tout. Pourtant les baisers torrides vinrent à bout de la résistance du jeune homme. Après un long moment, Duo s'abandonna totalement aux caresses de Treize qui prit de plus en plus de plaisir. Au bout d'un temps Treize se déshabilla, un Duo provoquant dans ses bras. Faut dire qu'il avait mit la dose dans le jus d'orange. Il regarda un instant ce corps parfait puis attrapa le pénis de son prisonnier et le câlina de plus en plus faisant retentir encore plus de râles rauques. Quand Treize sentit Duo frémir, il remplaça ses mains par sa bouche en continuant son mouvement, arrachant encore un peu plus des plaintes à Duo. Il se mit à sucer goulûment le sexe du jeune natté puis, voyant qu'il était enfin tout oui, inséra directement deux doigts, copieusement mouillés, dans son intimité. Duo se cambra d'un coup et laissa un gémissement de plaisir monter dans l'air. Treize s'activa donc avec soins, deux doigts dans un trou, le sexe de Duo dans la bouche. Lui-même commençait à ressentir les réactions des plaintes de son compagnon. Finalement, Duo poussa un cri de pur plaisir, mélanger avec le nom de Heero et éjacula. Treize recueilli la semence blanche et chaude et s'empressa de l'avaler. Sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de reprendre son souffle, il glissa un troisième doigts puis, après avoir relevé les cuisses de Duo, les replaça par son propre phallus. Il entreprit de faire un mouvement de va et de vient entre les reins du jeune homme, d'abord lentement puis plus rapidement. Plus le mouvement s'accentuait plus Duo gémissait et criait. Les petites plaintes d'allégresse du début laissèrent la place à de forts gémissements érotiques. Dans un dernier effort, Treize se contracta et laissa sa marque s'insinuer dans Duo, qui hurla le nom de son amant de toujours. Le souffle lent, les membres courts, Treize se mit sur le côté et jeta un coup d'œil à Duo. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il comprit. Duo pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et ne cessait d'appeler Heero. Le kidnappeur se mit à hauteur de Duo, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Treize: Je savais que tu préférais la compagnie des hommes.

Duo : Sale… Sale porc !

Treize : Heero est peut-être plus gentil ?

Duo : Tu es un monstre.

Treize : Tu as aimé n'est-ce pas ? Ne le nies pas !

Treize attrapa le sexe encore durcit de Duo.

Duo : Hmmm… Ahh.

Treize: Tu vois, tu aimes.

Duo se mordant la lèvre : C'est… Hummm…C'est ta foutu drogue…Aaaaa !

Treize : En tout cas, tu m'appartiens maintenant.

Duo : Uuuuuhh… Ja… aaaaahhhaaa… Jamais. Hummmf..

Treize : C'est ce qu'on va voir mon Duo.

Juste quelques minutes après que Wufei soit partit, une nouvelle sonnerie se fit entendre. Quatre, qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Trowa, ouvrit les yeux et regarda Athéna venir vers eux, avec des tasses de thé.

Athéna : Je viens de recevoir des nouvelles de vos Mads. Le spider que j'ai programmé vient de trouver des informations. Attendez. J'ai plusieurs réactions venant d'Internet.

Trowa : Déjà ?

Athéna : J'ai mis le paquet.

Un autre bruit retentit dans la pièce mais cette fois ce n'était pas un simple bib. Il s'agissait plus d'une alarme. Quatre se mit à paniquer mais Athéna le rassura.

Athéna : Quelqu'un essaye de forcer mes protections pour entrer.

Trowa : Je croyais que tu étais inviolable !

Athéna : Pour le moment, il n'a réussit à passer que 2 pare feu. Ce qui est déjà un record. Je vais bloquer son ordinateur.

Quatre : Attends. Et si s'était un des Mads. Celui de Heero est très fort en informatique.

Athéna : Celui qui cherche à s'infiltrer est effectivement un très bon hacker. Je vais tenter d'établir une connexion.

Les yeux d'Athéna se perdirent dans le vide et changèrent de couleur. Du vert, il virèrent au bleu et des uns et zéros défilaient à l'intérieur. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Athéna sortit de sa torpeur.

Athéna : Je viens d'établire le contact. J'ai réussit à le convaincre, il accepte de vous parler. Je peux vous mettre en relation visuelle et sonore si vous voulez.

Trowa : Vas-y.

Athéna s'approcha de la télévision puis passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle en sortit un petit câble et le brancha sur la télé. Celle-ci s'alluma toute seule et l'image de J apparut sur l'écran. En même temps, une minuscule caméra sortit de la table du salon, manquant de renverser les tasses, et se régla.

Athéna : Voilà. Il peut vous voir maintenant. La télévision est reliée à internet.

J : Quatre ? Trowa ? C'est bien vous ? Pourquoi tout ce remue ménage ?

Quatre : J ! Bonjour. Désoler mais il faut qu'on vous parle.

J : Où est Heero ?

Trowa : Justement, c'est de ça dont on veut vos parler.

J : Vous êtes sûr que cette ligne est sécurisée ?

Athéna : Oui. Vous ne risquez rien.

J : Qui est avec vous ?

Quatre : C'est Athéna.

L'androïde s'approcha de Quatre, le fils toujours relier à elle, et entra dans le champs visuel de la caméra. Elle s'inclina furtivement et afficha son plus beau sourire.

Athéna : Bonjour. Je suis Athéna, l'IA de cette maison. Je suis chargé de la protection de cette demeure et de ses occupants. C'est moi qui vous ais cherché. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser si j'ai fait une erreur.

J : Un androïde ? Tu réfléchis toute seule ? Impressionnant. C'est toi qui m'a empêcher de percer tes protections ?

Athéna : En effet Monsieur.

J : Tu dois être puissante…

Trowa : Bon, on est pas là pour parler d'Athéna. Vous ferez les présentations plus tard.

J : Très bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Quatre : Voilà. Duo a été enlevé et Heero le recherche.

J : Hummm… L'attitude de Heero laisse à désirer.

Trowa : Heero à changer. Et c'est mieux ainsi…

Quatre : Bref ! Le kidnappeur demande une forte rançon. Et on n'a pas l'argent.

J : OZ ?

Trowa : Non. Rien à voir avec nos Gundams.

J : Soyez plus explicite SVP.

Quatre : C'est un certain Treize…

J : Treize ? Le fils du Directeur de OZ ?

Trowa : Mouais… Vous le connaissez ?

J : De nom. C'est peut-être un piège.

Quatre : Non. Il en veut à Heero.

Trowa : Il a eut un différent avec lui.

J : Pourquoi s'en prendre à Duo dans ce cas !

Quatre : Euh… C'est à dire que… Enfin, vous voyez…

Trowa : Ce n'est pas le plus important.

J : Vous ne l'avez toujours pas trouvé ? Quel âge a-t-il ?

Quatre : Notre age environ.

J : Ce n'est qu'un gosse ! Vous devriez l'avoir déjà arrêté.

Trowa : Justement non. Treize est en fait un projet. Euh.. Athéna, tu peux lui redire ?

Athéna : Bien sûr. Treize est le résulta d'un projet génétique du nom de C.H.A.R.L.E.Y. Ses capacités intellectuelles et physiques sont beaucoup plus développés.

J : C'est impossible ! RIDICULE

Quatre : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

J : Le projet Charley est abandonné depuis très longtemps.

Quatre : Vous connaissez ce projet ?

Trowa : Comment savez-vous ça ?

J : Et bien…J'ai travaillé dessus !

Trowa et Quatre : QUOI ?

J : Et oui. Ce projet est ancien et … Et le seul enfant à avoir survécut est… c'est Heero.

Trowa : Pardon ?

Quatre : Ben ça alors !

J : Heero est le douzième enfant et le seul de vivant.

Trowa : Ce qui explique sa santé de fer…

Quatre : Et son intelligence.

J : Vous m'avez dit que Treize avait votre âge. Mais c'est impossible.

Athéna : En fait, Treize n'a que 10 ans. Il à été placé dans une cuve de croissance.

J : Je vois.

Quatre : Alors, Heero n'est pas humain !

J : Bien sûr qu'il est humain. C'est ce qu'on appelle un Bébé éprouvette, mais amélioré. Il peut rester plus longtemps sans respirer, il supporte des température plus chaude, il s'essouffle moins vite, ses muscles sont beaucoup plus résistant…

Trowa : Et intellectuellement ?

J : Il se sert d'un très grande partie de son cerveau. Au moins la moitié alors que les êtres humains n'en utilisent que les 1/10ème. Temps de réaction plus court, possibilité de faire plusieurs choses en même temps, mémoire d'éléphant… etc. Et puis, il a ma formation.

Quatre : Nous passeront sur ce « petit détail ». Il faut retrouver Duo. Avez-vous l'argent un millon.

J : Non. Nous ne pouvons pas vous aider. Les autres vous dirons la même chose. Désolé.

Trowa : Merci tout de même.

J : Tenez moi au courant.

La communication coupa et la télévision s'éteignit également. Alors que Trowa trempait ses lèvres dans sa tasse, Quatre s'écroula sur son épaule et soupira. Athéna les regarda bizarrement.

Athéna : Il faut vous reposer, surtout toi Quatre. Je vais vous laisser.

Trowa : J'aime pas ne rien faire.

Athéna : Pour le moment, vous ne pouvez pas agir. Profitez-en.

Heero était toujours au même endroit, dans la même position que celle où Wufei l'avait laisser. Il ne quittait pas des yeux la porte du café. Au moment ou le Chinois arrivait, totalement essoufflé, le patron, suivit d'une jeune fille aux cheveux courts, sortit du café. Il referma la porte à clef puis après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à droit puis à gauche, emmena la demoiselle.

Heero : Tiens donc ! Il avait réellement peur qu'on lui parle. Il l'a raccompagne pour être sûr. C'est donc qu'elle sait quelque chose.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Heero : On la suit. Elle rentre certainement chez elle.

Wufei : Attends Heero. Mets ça. C'est un émetteur, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Heero s'empara de la montre et la passa à son poignet. Il s'élança ensuite derrière leur cible, ne laissant pas a Wufei de reprendre son souffle, en faisant bien attention à être à une distance respectable pour ne pas être vu et les suivre facilement. Avec la rapidité et l'agilité du chat, les deux compagnons se collèrent telles des ombres sur les murs et se déplacèrent en silence. Plusieurs fois, le patron se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne les suivait mais les deux garçons restèrent invisible comme le vent. Rapidement, la nuit commença à tomber si bien que Heero et Wufei avaient du mal à voir leur proies. Wufei s'arrêta un instant. Tout en montrant à Heero comment faire, il appuya sur sa montre. Une fois que le menu fut affiché, il le régla . Ensuite, il enclencha sa boucle d'oreille. Wufei sentit quelque chose se refermer sur sa peau puis sa vue devint toute noir. Il chercha le fils de la montre et le brancha, difficilement, sur émetteur. Aussitôt, le paysage réapparut. Seulement, il ne distinguait plus que des formes composées de couleurs rouges, jaunes et orange. Tout le reste était vert. Rapidement, ils se remirent en route et au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, ils virent le jeune fille entrer dans une petite maison. Comme le patron était toujours devant la porte, Heero décida de rengainer sa fureur et d'attendre. Et la chance fut avec eux. Seulement 10 min après, l'homme costaux s'éloigna à grandes enjambées de le demeure. Heero et Wufei se ruèrent sur la porte en même temps. Lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte, un léger bruit de serrure se fit entendre et la poignée tourna, entrebâillant la porte. Mais dès que Hilde vit les deux garçon, elle referma la porte violemment. Malheureusement, Heero, plus rapide, la bloqua avec son pied et l'ouvrit en fonçant dedans, envoyant promener le jeune fille qui s'écrasa à l'autre bout du couloir.

A suivre…

Lou : et bin, voilà la suite… Chui contente de moi…

Duo: Espèce de … Sale per… Tu vas me le payer…

Lou : Nani ? Ah ça ! Je trouve ça mignon moi. T'aurais pus être violé sauvagement…

Duo: TU VOIS UNE DIFFERENCE TOI ?

Lou : Ba oui … Treize t'as chouchouté.

Treize : Hum… Moi j'ai adoré. Duo est si… Je pourrais recommencer ?

Lou : On verra…

Heero : Et moi ?

Lou : Euh… Bin, c'est à dire que … En fait je… Tu vois quoi !

Heero : Mais encore ?

Lou : Désolé…

Heero : Tu veux dire que … Attends un peu ma grande …

Lou : AaaaAaaHhhHHh ! Kyyyyaaaaa! Sauve qui peut. Chris, aide moi…

Trowa: Moi j'aimerai bien avoir la suite. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Quatre: Tout à fait d'accord. Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !


	6. Heero Vs Treize

Titre : Ultimatum

Auteur : Après le Chaperon Rouge, La Belle Au Bois dormant ! Je vais faire tous les Walt Disney !

Série: Euh… Mon premier est un mot anglais (je crois) qui veut dire flingue, mon deuxième c'est le titre de civilité qu'on donnait aux femmes au temps des chevaliers, mon troisième c'est gagner en anglais (plus un G) et mon tout, ba c'est la série…

Disclamer : Je commence à me faire à l'idée de savoir qu'ils sont pas à moi.

Couple: Toujours les mêmes…

Remerciements :

**Angel'Eyes** : C'est pas grave, mais je voulais pas mettre de nouveau chapitre sans avoir de review… Moi je trouve que le lemon est plutôt mimi… Même si Duo n'est pas très content. Il à même essayé de me tuer pendant mon sommeil, l'autre jour ! Rancunier le petit ! Sinon, je suis ok avec toi… C'est vrai que tous les gadgets font penser à James Bond, j'adore ces films… En tout k, voilà la suite ! Merci encore.

**Yami-Rose **: Je suis content que le lemon te plais… J'ai été gentille avec lui non ? Alors pourquoi il m'en veut ? C'est vrai quoi ! Je comprend vraiment pas ! Tu crois qu'il m'en tient gré ? Enfin, merci tout de même pour la review..

Résumé : Duo vient de passer entre les pattes du vil et pervers Treize. De leur côté, Quatre et Trowa activent le corps d'Athéna et discutent avec J. Heero et Wufei se rendent chez une jeune fille qui doit savoir quelque chose.

Duo : Heero… Je veux voir Heero

Lou : Du calme. C'est l'avant dernier chapitre (sachant que le dernier sera tout petit.) Tu vas revoir Heero dans celui là…

Heero : Oui ?

Lou : Promis. Y'a tous dans celui-ci… Sauf ce qui se passe après.

Trowa : A bon ? C'est déjà finit …

Quatre : Je préfère. Je commence à devenir fou à force de me faire du mauvais sang pour Duo.

Lou : Bon, bonne lecture. Vous allez enfin tout savoir !

Chapitre 5 : Heero Vs Treize !

Malheureusement, Heero, plus rapide, la bloqua avec son pied et l'ouvrit en fonçant dedans, envoyant promener la jeune fille qui s'écrasa à l'autre bout du couloir. Celle-ci après être tombée lourdement sur le sol se releva rapidement et se rua vers le meuble du téléphone. Elle attrapa un petit boîtier carré de couleur noir mais qu'elle n'est put presser le bouton, Heero lui agrippa le main et la lui tordit dans une parfaite clé et lui fit lâcher l'objet qui tomba sur le sol. Heero repoussa un peu violemment Hilde, qui percuta Wufei, et ramassa la chose. Pendant qu'il l'examinait, Wufei obligea la jeune fille à s'assoire sans la quitter une seconde des yeux. Heero, qui avait ouvert le boîtier en deux, se planta devant Hilde et lui jeta un regard de la mort qui tue.

Heero : C'est un émetteur. Faible portée, pas plus de 5 km…Certainement de quoi prévenir le patron du café.

Wufei : Tu savais qu'on allait venir, ma mignonne ?

Hilde : Oui. Mon patron m'a dit que des types louches me tournaient autour…

Wufei : °° Louches ?

Hilde : C'est pour ça qu'il m'a raccompagné. Il m'a dit que si jamais deux garçons frappaient à ma porte il fallait que j'actionne le bouton.

Heero : Pas bête.

Hilde : Si vous me touchez, je vous jure que…

Heero : Tais-toi ou je te bâillonne.

Hilde : Tu me fais pas peur…

Heero : Tu devrais pourtant.

Wufei : Il se doutait qu'on viendrait…

Heero : Oui. Mais il contait sur elle pour actionner son bouton…

Hilde : Vous allez…

Hilde voulut se jeter sur Heero pour lui lacérer la peau avec ses ongles mais Wufei l'arrêta et la repoussa sur sa chaise.

Wufei : J'éviterai à ta place. Heero est sur les nerfs en ce moment… Et puis se serait dommage d'abîmer de si beau ongles…

Hilde : Et vous croyez que je vais me laisser faire ?

D'un seul coup, Heero se retourna vers elle. Il posa violemment ses mains sur les accoudoirs et mit son visage à hauteur de celui de Hilde.

Heero : Ce serai mieux, oui.

Hilde : Sales monstres… Allez-y, commencez votre besoin, vous n'avez qu'a me violer sur le sol pendant que…

Le surprise du ce lire sur les visages de Heero et Wufei car la jeune fille suspendit sa phrase. Wufei se mit à pouffé dans son coin alors que Heero la regardait étrangement.

Hilde : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Wufei : Te violer ? Si s'était ce qu'on voulait, tu crois pas que ce serait déjà fait ?

Hilde : Ce qui signifie ?

Heero : Trêve de bavardage. Connais-tu ces deux personnes.

Heero lança au visage la photo de Treize et celle de Duo. Alors que Hilde regardait, il lança un coup d'œil à son compagnon, toujours mort de rire.

Heero : Sache pour ta gouverne que je n'aime que les hommes !

Hilde releva la tête surprise par cet aveux. Heero s'était éloigner d'elle afin de la rassurer.

Hilde : Vraiment ?

Wufei : Tout ce qu'on veut c'est savoir si tu connais ces ados !

Hilde : Mais le patron à dit que…

Heero : Le patron t'a mentit. On est venu aujourd'hui mais il nous à dit que tu étais absente.

Hilde : Hein ? Mais, non. Je suis restée toute la journée au bar.

Wufei : On te veut pas de mal… Alors, tu connais ?

Hilde : Lui, oui. C'est Treize. C'est un très bon client.

Heero : Et l'autre ?

Hilde : Non… Je crois pas. Un garçon si mignon, je m'en rappellerais ! Qui est-ce ?

Wufei : Duo. Un ami à nous.

Hilde à Heero : Un ami ?

Heero : Nh !

Hilde : Je vois…

Heero : est-ce que Treize est venu aujourd'hui ?

Hilde : Oui. Il est rester une quinzaine de minutes à un ordi puis il est repartit.

Hilde qui regardait toujours la photo de Du, ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle la tourna vers Heero.

Hilde : Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas une longue tresse par hasard ?

Heero : Oui, c'est ça !

Hilde : Hum… C'est peut-être lui que j'ai vu alors.

Wufei : Comment ça ?

Hilde : Ben, y'a quelques jours, Treize est arrivé très tard un soir. Il a demander de l'aide au patron pour sortir quelqu'un de sa voiture. Treize m'a dit que c'était un copain à lui qui avait trop bu et qu'il ne savait pas où le mettre pendant quelques heures. J'ai trouver ça bizarre sur le coup mais c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Enfin, quand il transportait le garçon, la tresse est à glisser par terre. Je l'ais entre aperçut.

Wufei poussant un cri de victoire : Oui ! On sait où il est…

Le Chinois sentit une vibration au niveau de son poignet. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre que s'était ça montre. Il appuya sur un bouton et tendit l'oreille. Soudain la voix de Quatre sortit de l'appareil.

Quatre : Wufei ? Allô ?

Trowa : Faut qu'il mette son micro… La boucle d'oreille Wufei !

Avec un grognement, Wufei activa la petite boucle d'oreille. Aussitôt, l'oreillette et le micro se mirent en place.

Trowa : Wufei ?

Wufei : Quoi ?

Trowa : Ah ça y est ! Mets-toi en haut-parleur, faut que Heero nous entende !

Wufei tourna le bouton de sa montre puis, après avoir trouvé la fonction qu'il chercha, appuya dessus. La voix de Trowa emplit à nouveau la pièce.

Trowa : Heero, t'es là ?

Heero assez fortement : Oui.

Quatre : On à eut J…

Heero : Et ?

Quatre : Ils ne peuvent pas nous aider et …

Wufei : oui ?

Trowa : Ben, on a apprit des choses sur Heero !

Heero : Sur moi ?

Trowa : Oui… Euh, tu es…

Duo était toujours recroquevillé dans son coin, sur la couette. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Treize "s'occupait" de lui. Ce dernier était pour le moment allongé sur le côté, face à Duo afin de le regarder. A cause de la drogue et aussi de la force surhumaine de treize, Duo n'avait pas eut beaucoup le choix. Et comme l'effet du produit commençait à cesser, il ,ne se laissait plus faire aussi facilement, même si d'une façon ou d'une autre, Treize arrivait toujours à ses fins. L'Américain avait tout de même réussit plusieurs fois à frapper Treize et à s'échapper de son étreinte mais ce dernier ne tardait pas à le rattraper. Or, à chaque fois que Duo réagissait, Treize semblait devenir plus violent. Le corps de Duo le faisait souffrir de plus en plus et des marques de griffures et des bleus coloraient sa peau par endroit. Duo sentit quelque chose bouger à côté de lui. Il pensait que son violeur allait remettre ça encore une fois mais à son soulagement, une sonnerie se fit entendre et Treize sortit son téléphone et décrocha.

Treize agacé : Quoi ?… Oui, C'est bien… non… Non. C'est comme ça. Oui… Pourquoi ? Ok… Pas tout de suite… Oui… Disons que j'ai pas finit… Oui… 30 minutes… Ok. A tout à l'heure. Mon tendre Duo… je dois y aller. Mais je reviens le plus vite possible !

Le regard de fou du jeune homme fit frissonner le pauvre Duo. Lorsqu'il sentit que son agresseur était bel et bien partit, le natté relâcha tous ses muscles et s'étendit totalement sur le tissu. Il passa une main fébrile sur sa peau douloureuse puis se drapa dans la couette avant de chavirer dans un sommeil noir.

: Quoi ? Répètes moi ça Trowa ?

Le jeune homme brun aux cheveux en bataille n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il donna un coup de pied dans la chaise, abandonnée par Hilde, qui s'écrasa contre le meuble en bois de la télé.

Trowa : Calmes-toi Heero. Je te jure que c'est ce qu'a dit J.

Wufei : °° C'est incroyable…

Heero se tenant la tête : Je suis un projet…

Quatre : Tu étais un projet, nuance.

Heero : Le même que Treize ?

Trowa : Plus ou moins. Treize à été créé après toi mais il a été mis dans une cuve qui a accéléré sa croissance. En réalité, il n'a que 10 ans.

Wufei toujours incrédule : Heero a été amélioré ?

Quatre : Oui. C'est ce qui explique sa santé de fer.

Heero : Et puis zut ! Je suis ce que je suis. C'est pas le moment pour réfléchir à ça. Je verrai avec J plus tard. Il faut sauver Duo.

Trowa : Tu sais que J a trouvé ça bizarre, que tu veuille sauver Duo !

Heero : C'est normal. Avant jamais je n'y aurai penser. Vous ne lui avez tout de même pas dit pour Duo et moi ?

Quatre : Non… Non, rassures-toi.

Hilde déboussoler : Je dois être en train de rêver… C'est ça, je dors…

Wufei : Détrompes-toi ma jolie. Nous sommes bien réel et nous avons besoin de toi.

Hilde : Quoi ? Mon aide ? Certainement pas…

Heero : Tu sais peut-être où ils l'ont emmené !

Hilde : Oh non, oh non. Je l'ai vue une fois…

Quatre : Athéna à trouvée une chose…

_Athéna : Je viens de forcer les protection des ordinateurs du cyber, je peux maintenant utiliser chaque ordinateur…_

Trowa : Et ?

_Athéna : Je pourrai le prévenir de votre arrivée et par la même occasion planté ses ordi !_

Wufei : C'est qu'elle apprend vite !

Hilde : Mais le café à une alarme…

_Athéna : Une ? Tu veux rire…_

Heero : Très bien. On rentre. Toi, tu viens avec nous.

Wufei : Aller, Mademoiselle…

Wufei poussa la jeune fille dans le dos et la pria de suivre Heero. Se dernier prit rapidement le chemin le plus court pour renter.

Treize parlait avec René lorsqu'il tapa sur la table. Il secoua la tête.

Treize : Mais c'est pas vrai… Je dois m'occuper de tout ici !

Patron : Il n'a pas voulut me le donner !

Treize : Je vais en avoir besoin… Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ?

Patron : Que votre colis était arrivé mais que seul vous, pouviez aller le chercher… Il a bien insister sur ce point.

Treize : Et merde. Bon, ferme le bar, il commence à se faire tard.

Patron : Et le jeune homme ?

Treize : Ne t'en occupes pas. Il a eut sa dose pour aujourd'hui. A mon avis il n'a même plus la force de bouger.

Patron : Où allez-vous ?

Treize : Chercher mon colis !

Patron : Mais… a cette heure s'est fermé !

Mais Treize n'entendit pas sa dernière phrase. Il sortit en trombe du café et disparut au coin de la rue.

: C'est nous !

A peine le jeune chinois avait-il mit un pied dans la maison que Athéna accourut avec des chaussons. Elle récupéra leurs manteau et les rangea. Comme elle aperçut le regard de Heero, elle s'inclina.

_Athéna : Bonjour Heero. Je suis Athéna !_

Heero : Euh…

Quatre : Ne me demande pas pourquoi mais elle avait un corps.

Heero : Bon…

_Athéna : Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?_

Wufei : On n'a pas le temps.

_Athéna : On réfléchit mieux au calme et le ventre plein ! _

Heero : Nan mais vraiment.

_Athéna : Allez vous assoire. Mlle ?_

Hilde : Euh… Hilde.

_Athéna : Mlle Hilde, je peux vous servir à boire ?_

Quatre : Pourquoi pas un thé ?

Hilde : Oui…

_Athéna : Très bien. Wufei, que désirez-vous ?_

Wufei : Rien.

Heero : Un café …

_Athéna : Cela va de soi._

Athéna se dirigea vers le salon et s'engouffra dans la cuisine pendant que les nouveaux venus prenaient place dans le canapé.

Quatre : Des nouvelles de Duo ?

Wufei : Mouai… La P'tite Demoiselle à des info.

Hilde : J'ai un prénom.

Trowa : Pardonnes lui… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous.

Heero : Déjà qu'elle croyait qu'on voulait la violer…

Hilde : C'est ce que mon patron avait laisser entendre !

Quatre : Heero et Wufei font un peu peur, mais ils sont gentils…

Hilde : Je n'ai vu que 30 secondes ce garçons.

Trowa : C'est déjà ça 30 secondes. Nous ça fait des jours qu'on est sans nouvelles !

Athéna arriva juste à ce moment. Elle avait une tasse dans chaque main.

Hilde : Il a été transporté dans le café un soir.

Trowa : Ils l'on sûrement déplacé à nouveau !

Heero : Mais pourquoi prendre le risque de le montrer à cet endroit dans ce cas ?

Wufei : Il y a peut-être une chambre au-dessus !

Hilde : Nan. C'est un tatoueur. A part les pièces du café il n'y a rien.

Quatre : Sûre ?

Hilde : Oui.

Trowa : Il nous faudrait un plan !

_Athéna : Je peux vous trouver ça ! Juste une minute…_

Comme la première fois, le regard de l'androïde sembla se perdre dans le lointain et des chiffres défilèrent dans ses yeux. Au bout d'un moment, elle afficha un sourire et se brancha sur la télévision grâce à son câble. Un sorte de dessin apparut alors sur l'écran.

_Athéna : Voici les plans du bâtiment. Il est construit sur un étage. Voici les schémas des alarmes…_

Heero : Et ben… Y'en a un bon nombre !

Hilde : Mais…

Trowa : Enfin, même si le nombre d'alarmes est élevés, le construction reste normale !

_Athéna : Oui… Cependant, il y a une erreur._

Quatre : Pourquoi ?

_Athéna : Le nombre de terre extraite pour construire le sous-sol est de 12 m² or, d'après les plans, la pièce du dessous ne fait que 6 m²…_

Wufei : Où sont passés les autres 6 m² ?

Trowa : C'est la bonne question !

Heero : Ce serai une erreur …

Trowa : Possible ou alors quelqu'un à trafiqué les plans !

_Athéna : Je penche plus pour cette idée._

Quatre : Ah bon ?

_Athéna : Il y a 12 ans, le patron de ce café à fait installer une quantité énorme de systèmes de sécurité, ce qui n'est pas banal pour un simple café. Qui plus est, même en tenant compte de ces alarmes, le café consommait trop d'électricité. Beaucoup trop, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

Hilde : Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

_Athéna : Je suis aller fouiller dans les archives d'EDF… Et à d'autres endroits._

Heero : Tu veux bien t'expliquer un peu plus sur ce problème d'électricité ?

_Athéna : Bien sûr. La consommation des alarmes est extrêmement élevée, ce qui prouve que ces ont des grandes protections. Cependant c'est tout de même trop…EDF a eut plusieurs disjoncteurs et transformateurs qui ont grillés. Et ce pendant 2 ans…Des demandes d'électricité trop fortes ou des surcharges sont arrivées en même temps… Je pense donc qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ce sous-sol… Quelque chose qui vaille la peine d'installer plus de 7 alarmes…_

Wufei : 7 ?

Heero : Bizarre, en effet !

Trowa : Athéna. Tu as dis que Treize était âgé de 10 ans en réalité ?

_Athéna : C'est exact._

Trowa : Combien de temps a-t-il passer dans la cuve de croissance ?

_Athéna : Attends, je cherche…….. Voilà, environs 1 ans. Et….. Oh ! Bien jouer Trowa !_

Wufei : Quoi ?

_Athéna : 1 an dans la cuve et 1 ans pour le former, c'est le temps du projet de Treize… En réalité, son projet a commencé il y a 12 ans !_

Heero : 12 ans, tu veux dire que…

_Athéna : Oui. Il serait en effet possible que le sous-sol est accueillit les machines pour le projet. Je lance une recherche sur l'actuel patron…_

Quatre : Et ben… Le problème pour entrer dans ce café va être assez gros !

_Athéna : Non… la plupart des alarmes sont inactives. Il n'en reste que 2… Et je peux sans problème les désactiver !_

Trowa : Voyons… Ils sont dus se débarrasser des appareils… Et ça ne passe pas inaperçu… Athéna, tu peux regarder ?

_Athéna : Tout de suite… Alors, il y a 6 ans, le cyber à fait appel à un service de déménagement, la compagnie Pégasus ! Je vais voir dans leurs fichiers; Tiens, tiens… Il semblerait en effet qu'il se soit séparer de beaucoup de matériel… Ce dernier est aller à la casse informatique et ménager._

Heero : Parfait. On n'aura pas à s'en charger, alors !

_Athéna : J'ai les informations sur le patron. Vous allez être content !_

Quatre : Vas-y !

_Athéna : René Argos, 44 ans, de son vrai nom, Alexandre Iguel, est un petit génie de la médecine… A 18 ans il a son diplôme de génétique, de chirurgie et de médecine. A 22 ans il est chef chirurgien dans un grand hôpital… Il travail également dans un laboratoire de recherche génétique. Bref, il est radié de l'ordre des médecins à 27 ans pour recherches illégales menée sur des humain. Il est recueillit par une sois disant fondation d'aide appelé Yavel. Pour information, il semblerait que cette fondation soit en réalité un centre de recherche génétique, non agréé. Continuons, pendant 5 ans, il travail là bas puis un jour, il s'en va et fait construire le café… L'argent pour la construction ayant été généreusement donnée par Yavel. Pendant les deux ans de la naissance de Treize, René rencontre de nombreuse fois le Directeur de Oz et ce dernier semble lui verser de l'argent…_

Heero : Je comprend mieux… Oz à acheté le projet Treize !

_Athéna : Je crois. Il faut que je vous dise tout de même que les info que je viens de vous donner étaient super bien protéger… En voyant apparaître le nom de Oz, je suis aller faire un petit tour chez eux… Avec bien du mal. Ils ont versé plus de 7 millions à René !_

Quatre : Wouaa… C'est un bon nombre !

Trowa : Oui… Mais alors, peut-être que Oz est dans le coup finalement.

Wufei : Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils pas tué Duo ?

Trowa : Il est peut-être mort… Et si s'était un piège ?

Quatre : Ah !

Heero : Une chose est sûr ! Duo est vivant.

Quatre : Je suis d'accord.

Wufei : Très bien, si vous le dites.

Hilde : Je suis un peu perdue, là… Vous pourriez m'expliquer certaine chose. Comme par exemple qui est cette fille montre Athéna ou plutôt ce qu'elle est ? Elle a des câbles qui se branche sur la télé, elle trouve des infos d'une manière très surprenante !

Quatre : Euh…

Hilde : Elle n'est pas humaine ?

Trowa : Non. C'est un androïde…

Hilde de plus en plus surprise : Un robot ?

_Athéna : Je ne suis pas un vulgaire robot, Mademoiselle. Je suis une intelligence artificielle._

Heero : On pas le temps, là !

Hilde : Y'a plein de trucs que je comprend pas. Qui est mon patron en réalité ? Qui est vraiment Treize ?

Heero : On verra ça plus tard !

Hilde : Mais je vois pas ce que je viens faire la dedans, moi… Je peux rentrer, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi !

Trowa : Si Heero t'as demander de venir c'est qu'il y a une raison ! N'est-ce pas Heero ?

Heero : Ouais ! Elle en sait trop sur nous…

Quatre : Quoi ? C'est tout ?

Wufei : C'est vrai. Surtout maintenant !

Quatre : On va pas la tuer tout de même !

Hilde : Hein… Vous…

Trowa : Mais non, pas vrai ?

Heero : Il n'a jamais été question de la tuer, Quatre. Seulement, on ne peut pas la laisser pour le moment.

Wufei : On va bien trouver une solution !

Hilde : Je vous jure que je dirai rien…

Trowa : Je crois pas que ça suffira.

Heero : Y'a plus urgent. Elle va rester ici.

Quatre : Comment ça ?

Heero : Athéna, même si tu n'es pas dans la maison, tu peux la gérer ?

_Athéna : Bien sûr. L'ordinateur central sera toujours là !_

Heero : Parfait. Tu vas envoyer un e-mail à Treize au cyber puis planter tous les ordi. Ensuite, j'ai un plan. Venez je vais vous expliquer.

La nuit noire avait envahit toute la surface de la ville. Treize marchait d'un pas vif en maugréant quelques mots. Il serrait tellement ses poings que ses phalanges en étaient devenues blanche. Il poussa violemment la porte du café et entra dedans avec rage. René le regarda interloqué.

Treize : La poste ferme à 18 h 45 et il est 19 h 30 !

Patron : J'ai voulu vous prévenir mais vous êtes partit comme un diable !

Treize : Ce n'est qu'un léger contre temps. Demain matin, j'y retournerai !

**"… Vous avez un message Numéro 13… Vous avez un message Numéro 13… "**

La voix métallique qui s'éleva vit sursauter René et Treize. Normalement, personne n'était dans le café. Treize tourna la tête et étouffa un juron. Les ordinateurs s'allumaient les uns après les autres et répétaient en boucle la phrase écrite sur leurs écran. Quand Treize voulu bouger la souris, la phrase s'estompa pour laisser place à une autre et à un carré. Mais les ordinateurs continuaient de crier leur premier phrase

Patron : Un mot de passe, Quel mot de passe ?

Treize : Je ne sais pas. Numéro 13 ? C'est peu être moi… Voyons, mon mot de passe pour ma messagerie est …

Treize tira l'un des clavier à lui puis tapa dessus. Il enfonça avec colère la touche entrée. Aussitôt, une musique s'éleva dans l'air et une lettre rose apparut sur l'écran. Cette dernière s'ouvrit et déroula un long message. Sur chacun des ordinateurs, la même chose se passait. A nouveau, la voix d'outre tombe se fit entendre.

_Oyez, Oyez Seigneur Treize !_

_Toutes nos salutations._

_Nous vous prions _

_de bien vouloir prendre note _

_de notre visite ce soir._

_Aux 12 coups de minuit,_

_Ce n'est pas le carrosse de Cendrillon_

_Mais celui du diable qui s'arrêtera devant chez toi._

_Et c'est ta tête qui se transformera en citrouille…_

_Signée : La fée Clochette…_

_Ps : Le conseil du jour est de relâcher Duo !_

L'enveloppe s'estompa et un buste de femme se dessina. Ses Cheveux blonds étaient retenus en queue de cheval et un casque militaire ornait sa tête. Ses yeux bleus fixait Treize d'un regard mauvais. Juste en dessous, une petite écriture clignotait, indiquant : Effacement. Treize donna un coup dans le clavier qui tomba sur le sol.

Patron : Qui est-ce ?

Treize : C'est une déesse. Athéna, déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre. Quant à la musique, c'est Apocalypse Now ! C'est un coup de cet idiot de Heero ! Il ose le menacer ! Quel inconscient.

Patron : Il est très fort…

Treize : Par rapport à moi, il n'est rien ! Quel fou…

" Désactivation programmé des alarmes…"

Patron : Quoi ? impossible, je n'ai jamais…

Treize : C'est Heero. Prépares-toi, il va venir chercher son amant.

"Bib, bib, bib, bib… Bib, bib, bib, bib… Bib, bib, bib, bib"

Treize : Quoi encore ?

Patron : C'est le signale de Hilde !

Treize : C'est pas grave, laisses là !

Patron : Treize ! C'est ma fille…

Treize : Elle ne le sait même pas !

Patron : Il n'est reste pas moins qu'elle est de mon sang. Si j'habite ici, c'est pour pouvoir la protéger ! Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés.

Treize : Très bien, vas la chercher.

René se jeta dehors et commença à courir. De son côté, Treize descendit sans bruits les escaliers. Il alla rejoindre Duo. Celui-ci était toujours allonger par terre, rouler en boule. Mais lorsque le kidnappeur s'approcha de lui, Duo se releva brusquement et lui sauta à la gorge. Avec habileté, il passa la corde, qui lui avait jadis retenu les mains, autour du cou de son agresseur et serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Treize trop surprit ne vit pas le coup venir. Il resta quelques secondes à essayer de se débarrasser de cette corde. Comme il n'y arrivait pas et que l'air commençait cruellement à lui manquer, en désespoir de cause, il attrapa Duo par les bras et le fit passer sur son épaule. Le pauvre jeune homme retomba devant son adversaire, sur le dos. Malgré la puissante douleur, Duo se releva et s'écarta rapidement de Treize qui reprenait son souffle. Quand celui-ci put enfin se mettre debout et se ruer vers Duo, l'Américain se propulsa sur le côté. A chacune des attaques de Treize, Duo esquivait. Cependant, il ne pourrait pas faire ça indéfiniment.

Heero était devant le café, derrière lui, les trois autres garçons ainsi que Athéna attendaient. Ils avaient déjà vu René partir et Treize se glisser dans l'escalier de service.

Quatre : On attend quoi ?

Heero : Trente secondes.

Trowa : Pourquoi ?

Heero : Je suis en train de régler la minuterie de ma bombe. Voilà, on peut y aller.

Wufei : Athéna, t'es sûr que Hilde est bien à la maison ?

_Athéna : Oui. Elle regarde la télévision._

Wufei : Que la guerre commence !

Treize s'amusait au chat et à la souris avec son prisonnier. Pour le moment, il ne cherchait pas vraiment à l'attraper, il désirait juste voir le visage de Duo baigner dans la peur et l'inquiétude.

Treize : Allons mon Prince, il faut te calmer !

Duo : Vas te faire voir chez les Grecs pauvre naze !

Treize : Comme tu es mal élevé. Il faut être gentil avec les personnes qui t'aiment.

Duo : Comptes dessus et bois de l'eau. Je te déteste Treize.

Treize : Moi qui suis si attaché à toi. Je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal.

Duo : C'est trop tard…

Treize : Pauvre Duo… Heero ne doit pas être aussi violent que moi …

Duo : En effet !

Treize : Tu sais il me met des bâtons dans les roues, il s'oppose à notre amour.

Duo : A TON amour… Je t'avais mis en garde contre Heero. Il est coriace. Tu n'aurais pas du t'en prendre à moi ! Grave erreur.

Treize : Ah oui ? Mais il n'a aucune chance contre moi. Et tu le sais. Heero n'est rien.

Duo : Ne sois pas si sur de toi. Tu ignores tout de lui.

Treize passablement énervé : MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS ? Tu pense que je le laisse venir tranquillement ? Il va venir ce soir… Mais vois-tu, s'il parvient jusqu'à toi, c'est qu'il sera mort !

Duo reprenant des forces : PAUVRE CRETIN ! TU SOUS ESTIMES HEERO. Il n'est pas si gentil que ça…

Treize : Vraiment ? Ton amant peut être violent ? Pourtant, il est calme… Même lorsqu'on a eut une dispute, il ne m'a pas frappeé … Pourquoi ?

Duo : Oh, mais il voulait le faire… Mais je l'ais retenu !

Treize : Toi ? Et alors, il n'est pas à la hauteur… Je l'aurais massacré ! Tu as vu comme je me bats…

Duo : Heero n'a rien à t'envier ! Tu aurais peut-être dut faire quelques recherches sur lui !

Treize : Pourquoi faire ? Heero n'est pas agent secret à ce que je sache ! C'est un jeune garçon…

Duo : La prochaine fois tournes 7 fois ta langue dans ta bouche avent de parler…

Treize : Hum… Tu me fais rire. J'ai pour mission de tuer Heero et je le tuerait !

Duo : Une mission ? Qui ?

Treize : Oz… Mais j'en dis trop…

Duo : Tu as ordre de le tuer pour le compte de Oz ? Pourquoi tu me tues pas aussi alors ?

Treize : Je ne dois m'occuper que de Heero !

Duo : Tu ne sais pas qui il est ? Ni qui je suis ?

Treize : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? CRACHES LE MORCEAU !

Duo : Tu es stupide… Tu t'attaques à plus fort que toi !

A ce moment, un fracas énorme retentit et déflagration entra dans la pièce. Avec le souffle de l'air, Duo fut projeté au loin contre un mur. Treize boula de quelques centimètres. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans la pièce et une lumière puissante s'alluma. 5 ombres se dessinèrent dans l'entre bâillement de la porte. L'une d'elle fit quelques pas en avant afin de sortir à la vue de tous. La peau mate, les cheveux bruns en bataille, le jeune homme leva sur Treize un regard bleu plein de haine. A côté de lui, un jeune asiatique et un garçon avec un mèche brune qui cachait une partie de son visage se tenaient droit comme des I. Puis une femme d'une très grande beauté sortit du nuage, accompagnée d'un adolescent blond au yeux bleus.

Treize : Heero …

Heero : Prépares-toi à mourir Treize. Tu as fais une énorme erreur !

Treize : Vraiment ? Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire, Heero.

Heero : Toi non plus.

Treize : J'ai été créé dans le seul but de te tuer… Je suis formé pour ça … Je ne suis pas un simple humain..

Heero : Projet C.H.A.R.L.E.Y. Je sais.

Treize : Comment …?

Heero : Tu n'est qu'une pâle copie de moi ! Je suis le seul enfant qui est survécu du premier projet !

Treize : Quoi ?

Heero : Quatre, occupes-toi de Duo.

Sans un regard pour ses amis, Heero se rua à la vitesse de l'éclair vers son adversaire, le quel prit le coup de poing du japonais en pleine figure. Il y eut un craquement sinistre lorsque le poing de Heero laissa son emprunte sur la joue de Treize puis un autre au niveau de la cage thoracique. Sans laisser le temps au kidnappeur de reprendre son souffle, Heero lui décocha un puissant coup de pied, mais la poigne puissante de Treize s'exerça sur sa cheville et le fit basculer à terre. Heero esquiva les premier poing de Treize mais ne put enrayer les autres. Au moment ou il touchait le sol avec son dos, il avait déjà le visage en sang. Grâce à sa souplesse, il dégagea ses pieds et les catapulta dans l'estomac de son agresseur. Treize fut propulser plus loin. Il n'eut pas le loisir de réaliser ce qui se passait, que le Japonais était déjà sur lui et lui enchaînait coup de poings et coup de pieds. Avec toutes les peines du monde, Treize bloqua une fraction de seconde Heero et put se relever.

De l'autre côté, Quatre, après un moment de surprise, s'approcha de Duo, toujours couché sur le sol. Athéna qui l'accompagnait se mit à genoux et avança les mains vers lui. Duo ouvrit grand les yeux et recula légèrement. Il se calma à la vue de son ami Arabe.

Quatre : N'est pas peur Duo… Elle est avec nous.

Duo les larmes au yeux : Quatre… Vous…

Duo se jeta dans les bras du blondinet, qui tomba à la renverse. Il laissa Duo le serrer dans ses bras puis quand la douleur fut trop forte, le repoussa.

Quatre : Evites de me tuer…

Duo : Je… Je pensais jamais vous revoir…

Duo sursauta lorsque Athéna lui attrapa le poignet. Il sentit une légère douleur puis un picotement se fit sentir. La jeune fille, toujours accroupit, eut une moue désapprobatrice puis elle secoua la tête négativement.

Quatre : Quoi ?

_Athéna : Il souffre d'une multitude de fractures, même si certaines sont petites. Il a plusieurs muscles froissés, une vertèbre de déplacer. Son organisme n'est pas touché, c'est déjà ça. De plus, il est couvert de bleus et il est extrêmement fatigué… Il faut que je le soigne._

Duo : Mais…

Quatre : Cherches pas. Athéna, tu peux faire quelque chose ?

_Athéna : Les nanomachines sont en train de s'occuper de lui. Cependant, pour sa fatigue nerveuse et physique, je ne peux rien faire. Il lui faut du repos._

Duo: Et Heero…

Devant eux, le combat faisait rage. Les deux garçons se battaient toujours férocement. Mais ils étaient couvert de sang et chacun d'eux devait faire un effort surhumain pour se relever et rester debout.

_Athéna : Heero est dans un piteux état. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, même les nanomachines n'arrivent pas à stabiliser son état. Il perd beaucoup trop de sang._

Quatre et Athéna soulevèrent Duo et le portèrent jusqu'à Trowa et Wufei. Ils regardaient impuissant leur ami se prendre des coups.

Trowa : On doit intervenir !

_Athéna : Impossible. Statistiquement, vous n'avez pas la moindre chance face à Treize._

Wufei : Tu suggères quoi, qu'on le laisse mourir ?

Trowa : Duo ? Comment te sens tu ?

Duo : Mieux depuis que vous êtes là. Je vais aider Hee-chan.

_Athéna : Hee-chan ?_

Duo voulut s'extirper de l'étreinte de Athéna et Quatre mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il chancela et tomba. Athéna le rattrapa de justesse.

_Athéna : Tenez, occupez vous de lui. Je me charge de Heero._

Trowa : Et comment vas-tu faire ?

_Athéna : Le bigle de Heero contient un somnifère… Je vais l'activer. Pour Treize, je vais lui injecter directement._

Quatre : Fais attention.

Athéna se retourna et se dirigea vers Heero. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, elle activa le bigle de Heero et pivota vers Treize.

Treize d'une voix blanche : Tires-toi de là, jeune fille, sinon je te tues !

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas et que Heero chancelait, Treize leva sa jambe droite et frappa Athéna au niveau des reins. La blondinette ne bougea pas d'une semelle. Elle arrêta le coup et bloqua le cheville de son adversaire. Sans violence, elle l'attira contre lui. Au moment ou Treize la percuta, Athéna glissa une main dans son cou et lui injecta le produit. Quant à Heero, il essayait tant bien que mal de garder son équilibre. Il regarda avec ses petits yeux embrumés l'androïde puis tomba à la renverse. Heureusement, Athéna agrippa son poignet et l'empêcha de tomber en le maintenant. De son autre main, elle tenait Treize, qui lui aussi avait basculé dans l'inconscience. Wufei, et Trowa arrivèrent à sa rescousse. Ils déposèrent le Japonais par terre et firent de même pour Treize. Une sonnerie strident retentit alors.

Trowa : La police. L'explosion a fait beaucoup de bruit !

Wufei : On doit partir.

_Athéna : Hors de question. Ils sont trop faibles pour pouvoir les déplacer._

Athéna, qui se penchait sur Treize, posa un bigle sur la peau de Treize. Elle ferma les yeux quelques minutes.

Wufei : Tu fais quoi ?

_Athéna : Même si c'est votre ennemi, je ne peux pas le laisser mourir. C'est contraire au trois lois de la robotique. Je vous expliquerai. Si on les bouge, il risquent d'avoir de graves séquelles._

Quatre : Mon Dieu…

_Athéna : Leur état n'est pas encore stable._

Trowa : Pas le choix. On doit y aller.

_Athéna : Heero risque moins. Les nanomachines étaient activées durant tout le combat, elles ont pus minimiser les dégâts…_

Duo : On laisse Treize ici !

Quatre : Duo…

_Athéna : Non. C'est trop dangereux. Et puis, il y a quelque chose qui me dit que ce garçon à été manipulé. Il ne devait même pas se rendre compte de se qu'il faisait !_

Trowa : Bon, on embarque les 2. On verra plus tard !

Wufei : Mais à pieds ça risque d'être long !

_Athéna : J'ai déjà fait venir 2 voitures. Elles nous attendent devant._

Duo : Pardon ?

_Athéna : Je dispose de 2 voitures, 2 motos et un hélicoptère en réserve. Le tout reliés à moi._

Quatre : Qui les conduit ?

_Athéna : Comme aucun de vous n'as le permis, c'est moi._

Trowa : Aller, aller. Faut se dépêcher !

Trowa et Wufei attrapèrent Heero est le soulevèrent doucement. Duo resta appuyer contre Quatre. C'est Athéna qui s'occupa de Treize. Elle le hissa sans problème dans ses bras, telle une mariée et monta les marche. Dehors, Deux voiture noires identiques, attendaient, le moteur en marche. Heero fut installer sur la banquette arrière avec Duo dans l'une d'elle avec Quatre et Trowa à l'avant alors que Treize fut mit dans l'autre. Les voiture démarrèrent doucement et quittèrent le quartier juste avant que la police n'arrive. Le transport se passa pour le mieux. Il fut un peu plus long car Athéna, branchée sur le réseau, de la police, évitait soigneusement toutes les patrouilles. Lorsque les voitures furent arrêtées dans la cour du jardin, un pan du sol se sur éleva d'environ 3 m et les voiture se glissèrent dedans. Elles descendirent une vingtaine de mètre puis une pièce dévoila aux yeux des garçons. Elles se garèrent tranquillement puis tout le monde en sortit.

_Athéna : Voici le garage sous-terrain. _

Quatre : Wouaa ! C'est grand !

Trowa : Comment a-t-on put passer à côté de ça ?

_Athéna : Le garage est équipé de divers systèmes, et si vous l'ignoriez, impossible de le trouver._

Wufei : Y'a des choses qu'on ignore encore ?

_Athéna : Plein. Venez, on va s'occuper de Heero et Treize. L'ascenseur est ici._

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la porte indiquée par l'androïde. L'ascenseur déboucha dans la pièce secrète du garage. Bref, au bout de 5 minutes, ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la maison. Hilde, qui regardait la télévision fut si surprise en les voyant entrer qu'elle en resta bouche bée. Athéna monta Treize dans l'une des chambre inoccupée pendant que Heero était mit dans son propre lit. Duo, qui était à ses côté, se remettait doucement des ses frayeurs et déjà de nombreux bleus avaient disparus. Ne voyant pas Athéna arriver, il alla la chercher. Cette dernière était au chevet de Treize et son visage grave ne prédisait rien de bon. Duo resta sur le pas de la porte sans faire le moins de bruits.

_Athéna : J'avais raison… Malgré les soins des nanomachines, Treize va avoir des lésions._

Duo : Il fallait qu'on le déplace.

_Athéna : Je sais… D'ici une semaines il sera en état, mais je ne sais pas s'il pourra bouger…_

Duo : Hum… Et Heero ?

_Athéna : Son état est stable. Il est sortit d'affaire. il devrait être d'attaque dans 3 jours environs… Avant, même s'il se réveille, ne compte pas qu'il te reconnaisse. Les produits que je leur donne vont les droguer. Et toi ?_

Athéna se retourna, le regard franc et fixa Duo. Le jeune homme se sentait mal alaise avec l'androïde.

Duo : Je survivrais.

_Athéna : Vraiment ? D'après ce que je vue, Treize n'a pas été très tendre avec toi !_

Duo recula d'un pas et tourna au rouge vif. Une lueur de dégoût et de haine passa dans ses yeux si jolis. Cette réaction n'échappa pas à la jeune androïde.

_Athéna : Désolé… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire._

Duo : De quoi ?

_Athéna : Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il ta fait mais j'en ais une vague idée…Même si je ne comprend pas la raison..._

Duo : Pardon ? Comment pourrais tu savoir ce qui c'est passé ?

_Athéna : J'ai trouvée des traces de Oh²zI², autrement dit, une sorte d'aphrodisiaque. _

Duo : …Qu…Que ?

_Athéna : J'aimerais t'examiner un peu mieux, tu veux bien ?_

Duo : Pourquoi ? Mes bleus sont en train de disparaîtes et j'ai presque plus mal. Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs ?

_Athéna : Les mini robots que je t'ai injectés tout à l'heure te soignent._

Duo : Je vois… Pareil pour Heero ?

_Athéna : Oui. Maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes._

Duo : Je… Je ne veux pas dormir…

_Athéna : Dans se cas, va au près de Heero si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à lui …_

Duo : Hein ? Je l'aime, voyons…

_Athéna surprise : Tu l'aimes ? Mais Heero est …_

Duo amusé : … un garçon. Et alors ?

_Athéna : Je ne comprend pas…_

Duo : Je t'expliquerais.

Duo tourna les talons et laissa Athéna seule. Finalement, elle abandonna Treize et descendit les marches, soucieuse. Quatre et Trowa s'occupaient de Hilde alors que Wufei décompressait dans sa chambre.

Quatre : Tu comprends mieux maintenant ?

Hilde : Oui… je vois pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas me laisser partir.

Trowa : Je pense qu'on peut te faire confiance !

Hilde : Oui. Je ne dirais rien. Je pourrais venir vous voir de temps à autre ?

Quatre : Bien sûr. Tu es la bien venu dans cette maison.

Trowa : Athéna ? Un problème ?

_Athéna : Oui et non. Treize aura des séquelles._

Quatre : Pas trop graves j'espère.

_Athéna : Je ne sais pas…_

Trowa : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Athéna : C'est Duo… Il m'a dit qu'il… enfin, qu'il aimait Heero !_

Quatre : Quoi … Et ?

_Athéna : Ben… C'est bizarre. Je ne savais pas que deux homme pouvaient…_

Quatre confus : Heu…

Trowa : Athéna, c'est la même chose pour Quatre et moi…

_Athéna abasourdit : Quoi ? Mais je… Cette éventualité ne fait pas partit de mes programmes… Je ne comprend pas…_

Trowa : Et bien…

Hilde : Attends. Athéna, qu'est-ce que l'amour pour toi ?

_Athéna : D'après ma base, c'est lorsqu'une femme et un homme éprouvent des sentiments très forts l'un pour l'autre._

Hilde : Bien. Et une femme, de façon très simple ?

_Athéna : C'est un être humain._

Hilde : Et un homme ?

_Athéna : C'est aussi un être humain._

Hilde : Bon. Ce qui veut dire que l'amour c'est quand deux êtres humains ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ? (1)

_Athéna : Oui… Je crois que je commence à saisir…_

Hilde : L'amour ne choisit pas. A part quelques différences, l'homme et la femme sont identiques. Se sont des cellules vivantes qui se développent !

_Athéna : Je vois. Il est donc possible qu'une femme aime une femme !_

Hilde : Et oui ! Recherche sur le net, tu verras.

Trowa : Tu vas apprendre des choses avec nous !

_Athéna : Mademoiselle Hilde, est-ce que tu aimes une fille ?_

Hilde rouge : Euh, non…

_Athéna : Tu aimes quelqu'un ?_

Hilde : Oui… Mais c'est un secret.

_Athéna : Ok… Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?_

Quatre et Hilde : Avec plaisir !

Trowa : Euh… Et Heero.

_Athéna : Dans 3 à 4 jours, il sera debout ! Quant à Duo, d'ici demain, il n'aura plus de traces de ce que lui à fait subir Treize…._

Quatre s'installa, soulagé, sur le canapé du salon et se blottit dans les bras du Français. Hilde se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face pendant que Athéna s'occupait des boissons.

A Suivre…

(1) C'est comme ça que je pense ! A partir dui moment où on est heureux.

Lou : 23 pages… C'est mon plus grand chapitre !

Duo : Ah ouai… Et ça se finit comme ça ?

Lou : Presque. Y reste juste le réveil et la vérité sur Treize.

Heero : Chui dans quel état moi ?

Lou : T'es assez vivant pour essayer de câliner Duo !

Duo : Vraiment ?

Lou : Mouais… J'ai dis essayer…Désoler, mais pas de Lemon…

Heero : Zut !

Lou : Y'aura des révélation sur Treize et les séquelles qu'il aura…

Duo : Je vais te le tuer, moi…

Lou : On verra. Ne m'oubliez pas, sinon pas de suite ! Bye !


	7. Une vie nouvelle

Titre : Ultimatum

Auteur : Maintenant, c'est Alice au Pays des Merveilles (mais je suis pas blonde !)

Série: Comment vais-je pouvoir vous l'annoncer aujourd'hui ? Je peux pas simplement dire Que c'est Gundam Wing. Nan, mais c'est vrai ! Oups… Je crois que j'ai gaffée !

Disclamer : Après une longue cure dans une association pour les personnes qui veulent tous s'approprié, je peux dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi. Il m'a fallut 2 ans pour y arriver !

Couple: Pas de changement de ce côté.

Remerciement :

Sorry pour le big retard…

**Yami-Rose** : Ba oui, Duo est libre, fallait bien que ça arrive un jour…

Duo : Tu sous-entends quoi là, Lou ?

Lou : Euh… Rien.

Duo : On dirait que ça te fais chier que je sois en vie !

Lou : Mais pas du tout… Au secours… Duo veux me faire la peau… Non…

Duo en colère : LOU ! Attends un peu…

Et oui… Voilà le dernier chap de cette histoire. Cependant, j'ai déjà une vague idée de la suite… Merci encore.

**Angel's Eyes** : Merci pour le petit cours d'anglais (faut dire que je déteste l'anglais… Je hais les langues en fait (juste la matière…)) Ba pour Treize, je sui désoler mais je voulais une fin pas trop méchante… Je l'aime bien finalement…

**Onarluca :** Ba, la voici ta suite (qui est aussi la fin). Fallait bien qu'il y est une fin un jour. Mais tu retrouveras toute l'équipe (avec Athéna) pour une suite…

Lou s'inclinant Domo Arigato gozaimasu Merci de m'avoir supporter jusqu'au bout et d'avoir lus c'te fic… Je vis dis à plus et j'espère vous retrouver dans une autre de mes fics…

Résumer : Heero est aller chercher son amant. Mais il se heurte à Treize. Après une effroyable bataille ou tous deux sont grièvement blessés, Athéna et les autres garçons les ramènent à la maison. Mais il semble que le transport est causé quelques problèmes à Treize.

Lou les larmes aux yeux : Snif… Snif… C'est le dernier chapitre !

Duo : Ba, chui bien content moi !

Lou : Mais c'est toujours émouvant ! C'est comme la trilogie de Star Wars…C'est finit pour de bon !

Quatre : Allons, faut pas pleurer comme ça !

Lou : Mais tout de même. Je vivais à font cette fic !

Trowa : T'en as d'autres…

Lou : Oui, c'est vrai mais bon…

Heero : Quoi ?

Lou : Ben, en fait, j'en ai pas commencé d'autre à part Réincarnation. Une fois finit, j'en aurai plus ! Ouiiiin !

Wufei : Tu va bien nous en trouver une autre !

Duo : Ce que tu dis n'est même pas vrai. J'ai regarder tes brouillons. T'en as trois en cours. "Et si, Wish version Gundam et Mibu nouvelle génération"!

Lou : Mais ce ne sont que des idées pour m'occuper en cours.

Wufei : T'as plus qu'a les développer !

Lou : Oki, je vais voir.

Bonne lecture. C'est un tout, tout petit chap.

Chapitre 6 : Nouvelle vie qui commence.

La première chose qu'il distingua en ouvrant ces yeux, c'était le plafond de plâtre blanc. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières puis tourna difficilement la tête sur le côté. Il s'aperçut alors que quelqu'un tenait ses mains. Une tête brune était posée sur la couette, une longue tresse serpentant entre ses bras. Duo était assit sur une chaise, mais avec la fatigue il s'était endormit la joue contre le bras de Heero. Ce dernier regarda son ange dormir paisiblement puis passa ses doigts dans la chevelure satinée de son amant. Aussitôt, Duo ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Heero. Il se releva précipitamment et secoua la tête afin de vérifier qu'il ne dormait plus. Quand il comprit que ce qu'il voyait était bien la réalité, ses pupilles violettes devinrent brillantes et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il regarda Heero puis se jeta à son cou, enfouissant se tête au creux de son épaule. Doucement, mais sûrement, Heero entoura son aimé de ses bras et le serra.

Duo en pleure : Heero… Enfin.

Heero faiblement : Calmes… Je suis là. Tout va bien.

Duo : J'ai eu tellement peur Heero.

Heero : C'est finit.

Pour rassurer son compagnon, Heero décolla la tête de l'Américain de son cou et la planta devant lui. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Duo puis s'approcha lentement. Il effleura d'abord ses lèvres douce et sucrée puis l'embrasa passionnément.

Heero : Tu m'as manqué.

Duo : Toi aussi.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre à la porte, comme un petit frottement. Duo cria quelque chose puis la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Athéna. Elle s'approcha des deux garçon puis sourit.

Athéna : Je venais voir comment tu allais !

Heero : Tu savais que j'étais réveillé ?

Athéna : Bien sûr. Je te surveille depuis plus de 4 jours. Comment te sens-tu ?

Heero : J'ai connu mieux. Mais ça va.

Athéna : Toutes tes blessures ont disparues. Cependant la douleur musculaire est encore présente. Il faut te reposer.

Duo : Encore…

Athéna : Et oui.

Heero : J'ai faim !

Duo : Et bien tu tombes à point. Il est 12 h 35. Quatre va préparé à manger.

Athéna : Très bien, tu peux descendre mais ne force pas trop. Pas de sport pendant quelques jours !

Athéna tourna les talons et disparut de la chambre. Heero en profita pour attraper Duo par la taille et glisser ces doigts sous son T-shirt. L'Américain se laissa faire un long moment puis sentant que Heero voulait aller plus loin, l'arrêta en l'embrassant.

Duo : Nan. Faut pas. T'as entendus Athéna.

Heero : Mais…

Duo : Elle risquerait de m'étriper si t'as un problème.

Heero : Elle n'en sera rien.

Duo : Oh que si. Pas de sport tu te souviens !

Heero : Elle ne pensais pas à ça !

Duo : Oh que si. Elle apprend très vite.

Heero : Bon. Alors juste un petit câlin !

Duo lui fit son plus beau sourire. Il se pencha sue Heero et plaça sa tête contre sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Il glissa ses mains dans le dos de son amant puis soupira.

Duo : Juste un gros câlin.

Rez-de-chaussée de la maison Winner.

Wufei, Trowa et Quatre discutait sérieusement. Athéna s'occupait de la cuisine.

Trowa : Je crains le pire.

Quatre : Il ne faut pas. Duo est sociable.

Wufei : Oui. Mais pas à ce point là !

Trowa : Je suis d'accord. On risque un bain de sang.

Quatre : Il comprendra.

Trowa : Quatre. Il a subit de grave chose pendant qu'il était séquestrer.

Quatre : Mais… Il va mieux maintenant.

Wufei : Il n'a pas oublier ce que lui a fait subir Treize.

Quatre : Je crois pas que Duo voudra le tuer !

: Et si tu te trompais, Quatre ?

Les trois garçons assis dans le salon se retournèrent d'un même mouvement dans la direction de la voix. Ils virent Duo et Heero descendre les escaliers lentement, Heero solidement accroché à son compagnon.

Quatre joyeux: Oh ! Heero ! Comment vas-tu ?

Heero : Ben, ça va. Mais tu as l'air surpris de me voir. Depuis quand ne m'as-tu pas vus ?

Trowa : 4 jours. Duo bloquait l'entrée de ta chambre. A part Athéna, personne n'était admit !

Wufei : Et encore, parce qu'elle a menacée de l'endormir.

Duo : Maieuh… C'est finit oui ! C'est même pas vrai.

Quatre : Mais si.

Heero : J'ai une bon gardien dans ce cas.

Duo colérique : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Quatre reporta son attention vers l'endroit désigner par l'Américain. Treize se tenait dans le couloir. Il s'approcha lentement et pénétra dans le salon jetant un regard à Heero et Duo. La Japonais attrapa son ami et se colla à lui.

Heero : Attends.

Treize: Euh… à Quatre Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez de la visite. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

Quatre : Non. Tout va bien Tristan. Ils vivent aussi ici.

Duo à Heero : Tristan ?

Trowa : Je te présente Heero et Duo.

L'ex Treize se tourna vers eux et s'inclina quelque peu. Il marmonna de brèves excuses puis s'éclipsa vers sa chambre.

Duo : On peut m'expliquer ?

Wufei : Il s'est réveillé il y a 2 heures. Mais t'étais absent. Il a perdu la mémoire.

Athéna : Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.

Athéna entra, les mains chargées d'un plateau avec des sandwichs. Elle posa le tout sur la table et s'installe dans un fauteuil.

Heero : Ce qui veut dire ?

Athéna : En réalité, Treize a été comment dire… Formaté. Il avait pour seul mission de te tuer. Ils ont dus lui bourrer le crâne. C'est pour ça qu'il était un peu fou.

Duo : Je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

Trowa : Il ne va pas rester ici. Les Mads vont le prendre en charge et essayé de réparer les dégâts.

Heero : Alors, il ne sait vraiment plus rien ?

Athéna : Non. Une partie de sa mémoire est à tout jamais perdue.

Wufei : Oz l'a manipulé.

Duo : Encore et toujours leur combine…

Quatre : Je t'en prie, Duo. Essayes de ne pas lui en vouloir.

Duo : Tu me demandes trop, Quatre.

Quatre : Duo je sais que ça du être dur…

Duo : NAN, TU NE SAIS PAS ! Justement !

Trowa : Du calme Duo. Ne te venge pas sûr Quatre.

Duo : Comment pouvez-vous croire que je vais lui pardonner. Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Ce serait moi, il serait déjà mort !

Wufei : On a vu, merci. Tu n'es pas un assassin, Duo !

Duo : Je ferais une exception pour lui.

Trowa : Arrêtes. Ne te rabaisses pas à son niveau.

Heero : On peut m'expliquer ?

Quatre : C'est Duo…

Trowa : Il est aller faire quelques tours dans la chambre de Tristan quand il était encore endormit…

Wufei : Si Athéna n'avait pas été là, il serait déjà mort.

Duo : OUI… ET CROYEZ PAS QUE JE VAIS LAISSER TOMBER !

Heero : Duo… S'il te plais, calmes-toi. Moi aussi j'en veut à Treize, je le déteste. Mais on ne peut pas tuer quelqu'un de sang froid !

Duo : Toi tu l'aurais fais.

Heero tiqua. Il regarda son amant avec un regard triste puis baissa légèrement la tête.

Duo : Heero.. Pardon, je ne voulais…

Heero : Oui. Autrefois, je l'aurais fais. Mais pas maintenant. Tu ne peux pas !

Duo : Nan, pas toi. Pas toi Hee-chan… Ne me demande pas ça.

Heero : Il est comme moi, bon sang ! Un être fabriqué artificiellement !

Duo : Mais… APRES TOUS CE QU'IL M'A FAIT…

Wufei : Chacun de nous aimerai le tuer, mais… nous ne sommes pas de simple tueur.

Duo : POURQUOI ?

Trowa : Et une fois que tu l'auras tué ? Que ce passera-t-il ? Tu oublieras tous ?

Duo : …Je… je

Trowa : Tu crois que tu peux vivre avec ce meurtre sur la conscience ? Faire comme ci de rien ? Quand ta colère passera, que te resteras-t-il ? Le souvenir de cette exécution ?

Duo : Je serais vengé.

Wufei : Oh, la jolie raison… Mais ça ne t'aidera pas !

Duo : Vous… Je croyais que vous étiez mes amis ! Mais… Mais vous ne comprenez pas…

Heero : Duo…

Duo : NON !

Quatre : Nous sommes tes amis. C'est pour ça qu'on t'en empêche.

Duo : Menteur ! Vous refuez de voir…

Trowa : C'EST TOI QUI ES AVEUGLE ! On ne veut que ton bien même si pour ça, il faut te faire du mal.

Duo : VOUS N'ETES QUE DES MONSTRES !

Athéna : IL SUFFIT !

La voix puissante de l'androïde claqua comme un coup de fouet. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

Athéna : Y'en a marre. Pourquoi vous disputez-vous ? Treize est mort (elle martèle bien les mots) Heero l'a tué lors du combat. Aujourd'hui, il n'existe plus que Tristan. Duo, tu es incapable de le tuer et si tu le faisait, une fois la colère passée, tu en souffrirais. Treize n'est plus. Il s'en est aller. Tristan est une autre personne, comme un frère. Pourrais-tu en vouloir à Tristan si s'était son frère qui t'avais retenu ?

Duo : Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Athéna : Si. L'un s'en va, l'autre arrive. Il ne sait plus rien, il n'a plus d'identité. Il n'a même plus de personnalité. Son sort est déjà jeté. Treize est bel et bien mort.

Duo : Je ne peux pas lui pardonner.

Athéna : Pardonner à qui ? Tristan ne te connaît même pas. Tu as parfaitement le droit de garder rancune à Treize et dans ce cas, tu dois t'en prendre à la source du problème. Oz

Heero : Je suis comme Duo, même si au fond de moi, je ne veux pas le tuer…

Athéna : Tu as déjà tuer ton adversaire.

Duo : Je… je ne vais pas pouvoir vivre sous le même toit que lui…

Trowa : Il partira dans 2 jours… Peux tu y arriver ?

Quatre : Nous sommes là pour t'aider, Duo. Tu sais très bien que tu peux compter sur nous…

Duo : Je ne peux pas… Rien que de le voir…

Athéna : Je comprends. Je peux lui faire un visage pour le moment !

Heero : Je te retiendrai et tu me retiendra !

Il fallut plusieurs heures de discussion pour arriver à calmer Duo. Pendant tout ce temps, Athéna était repartit s'occuper de Tristan afin de lui modifier le visage. Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, Tristan sortit enfin de la chambre et se présenta devant tout le monde. Bien sûr, Athéna n'avait pas pu modifier la silhouette elle-même du jeune garçon pourtant, il était impossible de deviner son ancien visage. Tristan se tenait debout, une main appuyée sur sa hanche et l'autre le long du corps. Ses cheveux cours étaient maintenant de couleur ébène et un élastique les retenait en arrière. Un peu comme Wufei. Ils avaient les pupilles dorés avec une pointe de vert et sa peau était miraculeusement devenu beaucoup plus mate.

Athéna : Et voilà. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Tout le monde sauf Duo : C'est parfait.

Athéna : Duo ?

Duo : …Je devrai y arrivé.

Heero : Comment as tu fais tous ça ?

Athéna : Pour les yeux, il porte des lentilles. Et j'ai teint ses cheveux.

Trowa : Et la peau ?

Athéna : La pigmentation de la peau dépend du nombre de pigment de carotène dedans. J'ai donc demandé aux nanomachines d'en fabriquer plus.

Quatre : Alors, Tristan, comment te sens-tu ?

Tristan : Très bien. Merci de m'avoir accueillit chez vous, Mr Rabberba.

Quatre : Allons, appelles moi Quatre.

Tristan : Bien. Merci de m'aider à fuir mon père.

Trowa : Mais c'est normal. Ton père veut ta mort….

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Athéna s'excusa auprès des garçons puis alla ouvrir. Elle tomba nez à nez avec une chevelure violette et de magnifique yeux noirs.

Athéna : Bonjour, Hilde.

Hilde : Salut Athéna. Comment ça va ?

Athéna : Impec.

Athéna se poussa pour la laisser enter. La jeune fille arriva en sautillant dans le salon. Elle fut tout de même surprise de voir Heero.

Hilde : Bonjour, vous ! Tiens… Le dormeur est réveillé !

Heero : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

Hilde : Ba, je venais voir si tout le monde allait bien.

Hilde remarqua enfin la présence du jeune garçon à côté d'elle.

Hilde : Oh ! Vous avez un invité… Je suis désolé, je débarque sans prévenir. Bonjour, je m'appelle Hilde.

Tristan : Euh… Moi c'est Tristan.

Trowa : Tristan est arrivé de Prague (1). Il repart demain.

Hilde : Déjà ? Dommage. Bon, je vais vous laisser…

Quatre : Hum… Pourquoi tu mangerai pas avec nous ce soir ?

Hilde : Ba, pourquoi pas ! Tu es sûr que ça va Duo-Chan ?

Heero septique : Duo-Chan ?

Duo : Oui ! Tout va pour le mieux.

Duo lui fit un petit sourire. Le premier depuis des jours. Il fit une place à Hilde, qui était devenue comme ça sœur. Heero, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, protesta. Mais Duo se colla encore plus à lui et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait raté. Le jeune natté faisait un effort surhumain pour oublier la présence de l'ex Treize.

Epilogue

Comme promit, le lendemain, une limousine passa chercher Tristan. Heero qui connaissait parfaitement le goût de son mentor savait pertinemment que c'était lui qui se trouvait dans la voiture noire. Il fit donc exprès de rester planqué à l'intérieur de sa chambre, son fidèle ordinateur sur les genoux. Mais Duo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Maintenant qu'il commençait à reprendre le cours de sa vie, il voulait en profiter pleinement. Il débusqua son amant et le traîna dehors, jusqu'à la voiture. Et pendant que Tristan faisait ses adieux aux autres, il alla frapper à la vitre teintée. Cette dernière s'ouvrit lentement, révélant J, assit bien confortablement. Avant qu'il n'est put dire un mot, Duo attrapa le pilote du Wing par le col et lui roula un pelle de toute beauté (appelons un chat un chat). Heero d'abord surpris n'eut aucune réaction, puis comprenant le geste de son amant, rajouta une couche… Lorsque enfin il se séparèrent, J leur jeta un regard de surprise mais ne prononça pas de mot. Comme Tristan venait d'entré dans la voiture, il referma la fenêtre et partit. Sans un mot.

Heero : C'est malin… Il va me faire la tronche pendant un bon bout de temps !

Duo : Je te ferais remarquer que t'y a pas été de main morte, toi non plus.

Heero : Ba, ça lui fera les pieds !

Heero tourna sur lui-même pour renter mais le regard désapprobateur de Athéna se braqua sur lui. Elle s'approcha lentement et pointa son index sous le nez du Japonais.

Athéna : C'est du beau… Maintenant, il va falloir que je rattrape le coup ! J va me harceler de questions !

Duo : Tu n'as pas à lui répondre ! C'est un ordre !

Athéna avec un sourire : Petit futé… Et que va dire ton Mad ?

Duo : Je m'en fiche ! Qu'il aille se faire pendre si il est pas content… Mais je doute qu'il m'en tienne rigueur.

Athéna : Je suis bien de ton avis.

Heero pour changer de sujet : Dis moi Athéna, et toi ?

Athéna : Quoi, moi ?

Heero malicieux : Ba, il va falloir penser à te trouver quelqu'un !

Athéna : QUOI ? Mais tu débloque mon vieux !

Heero se retourna vers Duo, un faux air de colère dans les yeux. Duo l'ignora superbement.

Heero : Je vois que tu es passé par-là. Tu lui en apprends des choses, dis moi !

Quatre sur le pas de la porte : Hey ! Vous restez dehors ?

Duo : Nan…On rentre !

Tout ensemble, dans la lumière du couché de soleil, ils se dirigeraient vers la maison.

FIN….

Lou : BooOOouuUUuuu ! C'est finit pour cette fois….

Duo : Elle recommence !

Athéna : J'ai une idée. Pourquoi tu modifierais pas une des tes anciennes fics pour faire comme ci c'était la suite ?

Lou : Je vois pas laquelle !

Heero : Dimension parallèle !

Lou : Euh… Nan. Elle est déjà sur le net.

Duo : Ben , fais-en une autre.

Quatre : On a besoin de vacances pour le moment !

Lou claquant des doigts : Mais oui… C'est ça. Vous allez partir en vacances… Avec Athéna, bien sûr. Vous voulez aller où ?

Quatre : Au chaud !

Duo : Wouaai ! A la plage !

Lou : Très bien… la voilà ma prochaine Fic. J'ai même le nom : "Des vacances pas de rêves !" ( Me le piquez pas !)

Heero : C'est pas croyable. Y'a trente secondes, elle avait pas d'idée, et là…

Lou : Oui… Oui… Bon, j'espère que ce dernier chap vous a plus. Je vous dis à bientôt sur une autre fic et encore merci, merci bcp pour tout ce temps. Je suis toute émue d'avoir finit cette histoire. A +.


End file.
